The Princesses Of Notre-Dame
by CharlieGreene
Summary: A group of beautiful girls arrive in Paris for Le Jour D'Amour and secure lodging in Notre Dame, and one of them proves that love can come from the most unexpected places.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, peoples! New story, to keep me occupied during my Star Trek muse's absence. I own no characters whatsoever, but the story is mine. I know Belle/Quasi stories have been done before, but i couldn't help it :) They're just so good for each other! Oh, and btw, the events of both 'Hunchback' movies don't apply to this story._

_Please R/R._

* * *

It was dusk when the girls arrived on the steps of Notre Dame. The bells had just finished chiming Mass, and the oldest girl put a finger to her lips and motioned for the others to go inside.

They stood at the back, watching over the heads of Parisians in their pews. The candlelight reflected on the faces of each of them.

The oldest was a tall, pretty blonde in a blue dress. She wore her hair in a modest bun on top of her head, and she was wearing a dark cloak and carrying a bag. In fact, all of them had cloaks and bags, but that was where the similarities ended.

The second oldest was also a blonde, but she wore her hair cascading down her back, where it curled at the bottom. She wore a pink dress and carried herself like a queen. The girl next to her was slightly plain in comparison. She was an unremarkable brunette, with her hair in a half up, half down 'do. Unlike the others, she was dressed humbly in a blue pinafore over a plain white dress. Perhaps her best feature was her deep brown eyes, which sparkled in the flickering light.

The next girl was different from the first three. She was short in stature and had a swarthy complexion, with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She was almost entirely wrapped up in her cloak, almost as if she didn't want anyone to know what she was wearing.

The girl beside her was different again. She was also short, but she was pale and had a head full of long, vibrant red hair. She was dressed in a light pink frock, and her sea-blue eyes had a far-away look in them.

The last girl was the youngest in the group. She had black hair curling under her ears, and her skin was snowy white. Her dress had multiple colours and her young, plump face shone with merriment.

The group listened quietly to Mass, but soon they were interrupted by a bald man in white robes.

"Good evening, mademoiselles. I am the Archdeacon. I don't believe I have ever seen you before. Are you new to Paris?" he whispered.

The oldest girl smiled. "Yes, we are. My name is Cindy, and this is Aurora," pointing to the other blonde, "and Belle," pointing to the brunette, "and Jasmine, and Ariel, and Snow," pointing to the others in turn. "We've come to Paris for Le Jour d'Amore."

"But that is still two months away."

"We wanted a long holiday. Our husbands will join us in time for the festival," she glanced quickly at Belle, who pretended to ignore her. "But we have nowhere to stay at the moment. We were hoping to seek lodging here."

"Here?" The man rubbed his chin, troubled. "There is plenty of room in the bell tower, but we do not have enough beds for all of you..."

"Oh, that's no trouble," said Ariel, smiling. "We brought our own little mattresses."

"Ah, good. Now..." The man stopped and frowned at something the priest said. "Can you girls sing?" he asked abruptly.

"Oh, yes!" Snow exclaimed, "We all love to sing!"

"Can you read Latin?"

"Well, yes..." Cindy paused. "Belle taught us to. She's the only one who can read it fluently."

"Good, good... er, would you mind stepping in for the choir? They're late- very late. Mass is going to end soon, and we need someone..."

Cindy looked around at the other, who all nodded. "Yes, we'd be happy to."

* * *

No-one had noticed the shape in the shadows, watching all that went on at Mass. It shifted position as the choir began to sing, but stopped short. That wasn't the choir! He leaned forward, trying to get a better view. There they were. It was a group of girls, covered by cloaks with different coloured skirts peeking out the bottom. If they weren't so pretty and _clean_, they could have been gypsies.

One voice rose above the rest, rooting him to the spot with its beauty. He almost gasped. Never had he heard the Latin hymns sung in such a way.

As dusk passed into twilight, the moon came out. It threw its beams through the stained glass window, lighting up the cathedral. One beam came to rest on one of the girls; it was she who had that heavenly voice. This time he did gasp. The moon made her brown hair shine and highlighted her profile, encasing her in moonlight as she sung, her voice rising higher and higher. He was transfixed; he was enchanted.

The hymn ended and the girls stepped away, cruelly breaking the spell. He let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding and drew back further into the shadows as people started to leave the church.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy looked around the little room before unpacking her mattress and laying it on the floor. It wasn't really a room; it was more like a corner especially reserved for them in the bell tower. The only light came from the candles that each girl held.

"Well, it's not as cosy as home, but it'll do," commented Jasmine, anchoring her candle to the floor with a little bit of wax. "I suppose we should be used to less that Palace-conditions, what with all the traveling we do. I shall go to sleep and dream of rolling hills of sand."

"And the scorpions and beetles and flies?" grinned Ariel.

"You get used to it," Jasmine yawned, and pulling her blanket out, settled down for the night. "What about you? What will you dream of tonight?"

"My dear Eric and Sebastian and Flounder," Ariel answered, eyes going dreamy.

Snow fingered a plait made from seven different coloured ribbons. "I shall dream of my boys."

"I think I shall dream of our palace," whispered Aurora sleepily.

"What about you, Belle?" asked Cindy, turning to face her. "What will you dream about tonight?"

Belle was silent for a while. "Father," she said finally. "I shall dream of father, and pray that he actually makes something that works."

Cindy smiled as the younger girl closed her eyes. Getting up, she blew out each candle, leaving her own till last. Blowing that out too, the girls were shrouded in darkness.

"See you in two months, Char," she whispered, and closed her eyes.

* * *

Morning came sooner than the girls thought it would. Ariel was the first to wake, and she made so much noise that she woke everyone else.

"Ariel, what in heaven's name has possessed you?" exclaimed Cindy as she watched the girl trip over her now-empty bag and land face-down on the floor.

"I need water! I feel so dry!" Ariel groaned, heaving herself up.

Jasmine hunted through her own bag and produced a flask. "Here, help yourself."

Coming up to see how they were, the Archdeacon called out "Are you girls awake? Are you decent?"

"Yes," they chorused.

The old man entered the room and looked around. Aurora was brushing her hair, and Cindy was just putting her's up. Ariel was wetting her face with water from a flask, Jasmine was staring at a glass bottle of sand, and Snow was humming softly as she folded her cloak and put it in her bag. And Belle was watching everything from her mattress with a quiet air.

Jasmine stood up, and the Archdeacon's eyes widened. Jasmine saw his look and was confused, but then realised that he was amazed at what she was wearing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, monsieur. This is the way we dress, where I come from."

The Archdeacon collected himself and smiled. "Of course. Please forgive me for staring."

Cindy sighed. "Jasmine, didn't I tell you to put a dress on?"

"It's in my bag."

"Well, put it on. You don't want to scandalise the Parisians, do you?"

"I will leave you, then," said the old man hurriedly, and quit the room, chuckling as he heard Jasmine mutter "Some of them look like they need a good scandalising."

* * *

A few minutes later, the girls- Jasmine now dressed in a sensible purple dress and hating every moment of it- decided to explore their new home.

The first things they saw were the bells. The early morning sun, reflecting off them, illuminated the whole tower.

They walked around, each of them silent, for they all had no words to describe the beauty of those bells.

Pretty soon, though, they were arrested by the sound of someone humming. Following the sound, they came upon a person sitting at a table. This table was covered with models; models of Notre Dame, houses, people, all crafted with great precision. The person was slouched over, painting another little model.

"Er... hello?" Cindy started.

At the sound of her voice, the person jumped, spilling paint, and fell off his chair. Cindy started forward to help him up, but he leaned away from her hand and got up by himself.

Snow and Ariel gasped. The man hadn't been slouching; he had a hunched back and bowed legs; and his face...

He had a lump hanging over one eye, and his nose was sort of squashed into his face. His hair was red and spiked up from the top of his head. All in all, he had an extremely awkward appearance.

Evidently expecting the girls to scream and run, he covered his face with his hands and started backing away.

"Wait a minute." Cindy's tone was kind. "Who are you?"

The man stopped. "I...I'm the bell-ringer." His voice came out muffled from behind his fingers.

"Oh, of course. We heard the bells when we arrived yesterday. They really are beautiful."

"Th...Thank you."

The silence stretched out, then:

"What happened to his face?" Ariel whispered loudly to Snow. Snow just giggled nervously.

"Ariel! How could you be so rude?" Jasmine exclaimed.

Cindy was fuming. "Apologise to him. Now."

Ariel stepped forward, eyes on the ground, face red with mortification.

"Please forgive me. I was rude. I'm sorry."

He shook his head at the girls. "I'm used t...to it." Then, to Ariel, "I was born th...this way. I...I'm s...sorry if I f...frightened you."

"Oh, I'm not scared. At least, not anymore."

The man started to back away again. "I...I th...think I'll go now."

"Wait."

Everyone turned to look at Belle. She came forward and gently pulled away his hands. "You don't need to hide from us."

The others nodded agreement. Belle continued to stare into his face, captivated by his eyes. They were like green gems, shining in the light.

"What's your name?" she asked softly.

"Qu...Quasimodo."

Something changed in Belle's face then. She stood up, eyes sparkling with anger, lips pinched. "Who called you that?"

"My master, Judge Frollo."

"Why, Belle? What does it mean?" Cindy looked puzzled.

"It's Latin. It means... it means _half-formed_." Belle's voice was shaking.

"Oh." The girls gazed upon Quasimodo with pity.

"Girls?"

They turned to see the Archdeacon with a basket. He gave a small smile.

"I see you've met Quasimodo. I was going to introduce him to you, but it seems you beat me to it." He looked at the bell-ringer. "My boy, these girls will be staying here for a few months. They've come for Le Jour d'Amore." He then proceeded to introduce each of them.

When Belle's turn came, a small smile seemed to grace Quasimodo's lips, and his gaze lingered on the brunette longer than the others. The Archdeacon noticed this, but chose to say nothing.

"I've brought you girls breakfast," he continued, giving the basket to Snow. "I hope you enjoy your stay in Paris."


	3. Chapter 3

On the streets of Paris, the girls skipped along, keeping an eye out for anything interesting.

"Oh, gypsies!" Ariel cried, pointing to a girl dancing to the sound of a flute. She hurried over to join the crowd.

"Ariel, wait for me!" called Snow, running after her. The other girls smiled and joined them.

Belle felt a tug at her dress. She sighed, and as quick as lightening darted out her hand.

The gypsy child squirmed, trying to get away. Belle shook her head.

"Tsk, tsk. Pick-pocketing, are we? You know you can do better than that." The boy scowled and pulled even harder. Belle was moved by the hungry look in his eyes. She held on and put her other hand in her pocket, drawing out a silver coin. "Darling, take this and buy yourself some food. And don't come back for more."

The boy stared at her, amazed, then snatched the coin and ran away. Belle straightened up, not noticing the gypsy man watching her. As the girls got ready to move on, he stopped her.

"That was kind of you. I've never known a Parisian to give a gypsy-child money instead of reporting him. Are you new to the city?"

Belle gazed curiously at his colourful attire and smiled. "Not really, I just don't come here much. I'm showing my friends around."

The man bowed. "Well, don't let me keep you. My name is Clopin, by the way."

Belle took out another coin and flipped it in the gypsy's direction. "Goodbye, Monsieur Clopin."

Joining the others, she led them on.

* * *

"Maybe you could take that gypsy you were talking to. He seemed quite charming," observed Ariel, nibbling her pastry.

The six girls were sitting on the bank of the Seine, eating lunch and throwing pebbles into the water. Belle laughed and shook her head.

"Now, I don't know if that would be appropriate."

"Well, you need to find someone." Snow finished hers and reached for another.

The other girls nodded in agreement, and Aurora brushed her hair away from her eyes. "It would be terrible if the festival came around and you had no-one to celebrate with."

"But there _is_ no-one!" Belle exclaimed. "I'm not like you royalty, who can woo a prince in a matter of a day. I have nothing to offer anyone- in fact, i have two things that never attract men: a plain face and a mind of my own. The only man who has ever shown interest in me is Gaston, and you know what he's like." She looked stricken. "I hope father doesn't tell him where I am, for he's sure to come looking for me."

"I'm sure he won't." Jasmine stretched out on the grass. "But that's another reason why you should find someone quickly. If he _does_ come, perhaps he'll leave you alone when he sees you have a man already."

Belle stretched out beside her. "But who is there? I can't go around flirting with all the men in Paris! Besides, I only came here because you wanted to, so that I could help you out if you needed it. I don't need to be part of the festival."

"But it would be nice if you could," said Cindy, licking her fingers. "We'll figure out something."

Belle shook her head. "If you say so."

* * *

On the way back to Notre-Dame, the girls found much to see. They were particularly captivated by the markets, which sold everything from fruits and vegetables to trinkets and jewellery. Belle found a book stall and couldn't be pried away from it, Aurora and Cindy were busy perusing the jewellery stand, Jasmine was haggling over a pretty beetle broach, and Snow and Ariel were loading up on confectionaries. As the sun began to set and the market people began to pack up their wares, the girls took their things and made their way home. In was the end of a fruitful day in Paris, and everyone was satisfied.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here you go, Chapter 4 is finally up. It's a pretty long one, so i hope you have the patience :) Here we see more Quasimodo, and a coversation b/w Belle and Jasmine gets completely random, probably because it was 10 pm and i was tired. Anyway, standard disclaimers apply, and i'll leave you to it!**_

_**Oh, sorry, one more thing- just one, i promise! I'd like to shout out to Dragon Sister Kelsi for her review and for shouting out to me in her story, 'Heart of a Thief'. Go read it if you haven't already- it's really good. The story, i mean, not the shoutout. Oh, the shoutout's good too, but- oh never mind, just read on :)**_

* * *

Besides the initial introductions, it wasn't until a week later that Quasimodo had a chance to speak to any of the girls. Belle had stayed behind one morning, feeling that the others could take care of themselves, so that she could do some reading.

She was sitting on one of the balconies, leaning on a gargoyle, deep in her book, sucking on a toffee from Ariel's basket. The early morning sunshine warmed her shoulders and danced over her face.

Quasimodo had been about to start polishing the bells, but as he passed the balcony he caught a glimpse of Belle. Curiosity for this girl who so fascinated him was overwhelming, and he stopped just out of sight, mesmerized.

After a little while, Belle took a deep breath and stretched, careful not to drop her book over the side. Reaching down for another sweet, she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a shape moving in the shadows.

She smiled and shook her head. "Quasimodo, you know you don't have to hide. Come out where I can see you!" she called, pulling out her hair-ribbon and placing in between the pages like a bookmark.

Quasimodo slowly came forward, squinting in the light. As the brightness subsided, he gulped. She was even more beautiful with her hair down, and the full extent of his own deformities hit him with such force that he nearly turned tail and ran. He only just managed to stop himself from running, his mind going back to their first meeting. She wasn't afraid of him. And she was so beautiful…

But he couldn't just stand there like an idiot; she was looking at him as if waiting for him to start a conversation. He had to say something!

"W-What book is that?" he blurted, trying to look curious. Truthfully, it wasn't that hard to do, for he _was_ curious.

Belle looked at the book and smiled. "They're fairy-tales. I found it at the market yesterday."

He came closer, his attention now taken by the bright red cover. "F-fairy-tales?"

Belle nodded. "Fantasy stories." She frowned. "Have you never read any?"

Quasimodo shook his head. "I have only the B-Bible and other Latin t-texts to read. I-I've never read any f-f-fiction." Inwardly, he cursed his stutter, wondering why he was still so nervous around someone who was so kind.

"Why can't you get your own books?"

He gazed at her sorrowfully. "I c-cannot go outside. I am f-forbidden."

"Forbidden…" Belle stood up. "You mean you can never leave the church?"

"It is for my p-p-protection. This is m-my s-sanctuary."

"I'm sorry." Tucking her book into her pinafore pocket, she stretched and paused inside the tower as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. "What a place to spend your life."

Quasimodo followed her, loyally sticking up for the place he had lived his whole life in. "B-but it's not bad. I have the b-bells, I have m-my m-models, and I-I have the g-gargoyles. I am happy."

Belle gazed at him pityingly before climbing the stairs to his model table. Blue and brown paint splattered the table and the replica of Notre-Dame, and she spied a half-finished figure lying almost forgotten behind the wooden church. She picked it up. "Who is this supposed to be?"

Quasimodo glanced at the figure and stiffened, heat flooding his face. His heart began to beat fast and his palm began to sweat, and he shifted from one foot to the other, all the while trying to form a coherent sentence. "Oh… er… th-th-th-that's…"

Belle looked closer at the little model and saw that it was meant to be wearing a skirt, then looked back at Quasimodo, who was by now studiously avoiding her gaze and trying to pretend his face wasn't the colour of his hair, and decided that it was probably supposed to be a girl whom he had his eye on. _Poor thing, even deformed people have hearts, but the difference is that he'll probably never be able to talk to her._ Laying a hand on his shoulder- and not noticing that it wasn't comforting him in the slightest; actually, it was agitating him even more- she put the model back and bent down so that her face was level with his.

"Hey, it's ok; i won't ask any more questions if it makes you uncomfortable. I'm too nosy for my own good sometimes. Here, why don't you have a look at this?" She held out the book of fairy-tales.

Quasimodo took it and started to back away slowly, overwhelmed by her kindness- and her closeness. "Th-th-th-thank you."

She straightened up and flashed him a smile. "You're welcome." But as he backed away into the shadows and finally disappeared, the smile dropped from her face and was replaced by a frown. Deep in thought, she turned and climbed back down the ladder, jumping down at the bottom and nearly falling on Jasmine. She steadied herself and crossed her arms.

"Tsk tsk, spying on me, were you? And here I was thinking you were the princess of Agrabah. What would Aladdin think?"

Jasmine grinned. "He wouldn't care. And when have you ever known me to act like a conventional princess?"

"Fair enough." Belle strolled out to her balcony and picked up the basket of sweets, which were now going soft in the sun. "So why were you?"

Jasmine picked out a toffee and popped it in her mouth. "What?"

"Spying on me. I thought you were with the others."

"I was, but I got bored of the markets and came back. I came up and heard voices. What was I supposed to do?"

"Hmm, I guess it doesn't matter. You couldn't have heard anything interesting, anyway."

Jasmine leaned on the balustrade and gave her a significant look. "Oh, I don't know about that. I think I found something very interesting indeed."

Belle raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? And what might that be?"

"I'm not sure yet. But it's something I'd like to keep an eye on."

"And you're not going to tell me what it is?"

Jasmine just smiled and reached for another sweet.

"Fine. How's Paris this morning?"

"Lots of gypsies out. The kids are fascinated. They'd give away all their money if we let them." 'The kids' referred to Ariel and Snow, because they were easily excitable and the youngest in the group.

Belle sighed and shook her head. "It's hard to believe that those two are married princesses. They may be ruling their own kingdoms someday!"

"I know, crazy, right?"

"How do you do it?"

"Do what? Marriage? Princess? Rule a kingdom?"

"All of it. It sounds so complicated, and you're all so young."

"Oh, I dunno, you get used to being royal. And marriage- well, maybe you should try it sometime, then you might understand. Might do you some good, too."

Belle groaned. "Oh, stop it, you. I get enough of that at home."

Jasmine pushed her lightly. "Don't forget, so did I." She reached for another sweet but was surprised when Belle smacked her hand away. "What…?"

Belle grabbed the basket and backed away. "I think that's enough sweets for you. You don't want to get fat before the festival."

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "I walk around Paris and up and down those killer stairs. _You_ sit around reading and flirting with the bellringer. I have to wonder who the fat one really is."

"Why you little…" Belle threw a toffee at Jasmine, who promptly caught it and ate it with a grin. "And I wasn't flirting. When have you ever known me to flirt?"

Jasmine's eyes sparkled. "Well, there was that time when you kissed Sebastian…"

Belle threw another sweet. "That was a dare. And he's a _crab_."

"Lobster, actually. And he seemed to enjoy it, if you remember correctly."

"I do remember." Belle laughed. "If he had a deeper shade of red, he would've turned it."

"Someone else was blushing because of you today," Jasmine put in slyly.

Belle looked into the shadowy tower, surprised at her friend's suggestion. "What, Quasimodo? No, he was just embarrassed because I was asking about this doll he was making."

"If you say so." Jasmine reached for the basket again, but Belle held it away. "Come on, Belle-"

"Nope, you've had enough today."

"Who says?"

"Me, and I'm older than you. Unless you wanna come and get it…"

Jasmine lunged, and Belle took off with the beloved basket. Shrieking, giggling, and probably high on sugar, they began a game of chasey that took them down the stairs, through the church and out into the street.

And high above, Quasimodo gazed down on them like a watchful gargoyle, a slight smile on his face.

* * *

_**There you go, Belle kissed a crab, threw toffees at Jasmine and flirted with the bellringer. I told you this girl was crazy. Wait- did i? Oh, ignore me, i'm tired and random today. Just review.**_

_**And go and read the book 'Cinder' by Marissa Meyer, if you have the time. It's awesome.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here we go, chapter 5. Sorry i took so long. Also, i think i wrote the characters a little OOC to stir things up. Yeah, you thought you knew exactly where this story was going, didn't you? Don't be so sure...**_

_**No Quasi in this one, but maybe in the next one.**_

_**Disclaimers apply, please R/R. Enjoy!**_

* * *

As the faint strains of music wafted up to the bell-tower, Cindy looked around 'the corner' and put her hands on her hips. "So, are we all decided?"

A chorus of yesses echoed around, as Snow and Aurora brought out their paper and pens, Ariel and Jasmine picked up their bundles, and Belle loitered at the top of the stairs.

"Right, we'll be going then. See you two later."

"Bye!" they called, waving as the other four descended from the tower.

A little while later, they separated on the steps of Notre-Dame, two heading for the Seine and two for the square.

"I hope they'll be ok. I have no idea how clean that river is," commented Belle, glancing behind at the rapidly disappearing figures.

"I hope they have the sense to swim somewhere upstream," added Cindy. "Knowing Jasmine, she'll try to do the smartest thing, but I don't know whether she can tell dirty water from clean."

"Ariel will- she's lived most her life in the ocean, so she should know what clean water looks like."

"I don't know- she's craving water so badly, she might not know it's polluted until she gets the fever."

"Oh, let's not talk about such dreadful things on such a beautiful day!" Belle swung her basket and turned her face to the sun. "You wanted my help to find a dress, yes?"

"Yes. I know I could have one made by the palace tailor, but I'd much prefer shopping like a normal person."

"Well, let's get a move on. I don't like the look of those clouds on the horizon."

They skipped across the road to a line of little shops, heading for the one labelled 'dressmaker', and entered.

* * *

After about an hour of looking at dresses, Belle mostly buried in a book and only coming out to offer her opinion, they left the shop with an order placed and a promise to return the next week. Although the clouds were closer and the air smelled decidedly like rain, they first loitered in front of shop windows and then were drawn to a gypsy performance. Two young girls spun and twisted to the sound of a flute, captivating the crowd around them. Cindy was happy to stay and watch, but Belle quickly bored of the dancing and wandered over to a colourful stall, around which many children were gathered.

"Yes, children, this little girl was treated terribly by her stepmother and stepsisters, but she never complained," continued a man, deep in his story. He produced a little puppet, almost identical to himself, and Belle smiled. It was the gypsy man from the other day, the one who had been surprised at her generosity towards the little gypsy child. He hadn't been wearing a mask before, but even now Belle could see how handsome he was. He had a charming air about him, as well. Perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible to take a gypsy to the festival… She shook her head at the foolish thought and focused on the story.

"Never?" squeaked the puppet.

"No, never. You would never have seen a more long-suffering or humble child."

"Never?"

"Oh, shush, you." He bopped the puppet on the head, earning giggles from the children. "You could learn a lesson from her. Anyway, despite being forced into servitude in her own home, the girl Cinderella became a kind and gentle woman and befriended the animals living in the barn and many of the mice and birds who lived in and around the chateau. Now, the King was distressed because his son, the Prince, did not intend to marry. Determined to see grandchildren before he passes away, the King and the Duke organized a ball for the Prince with every eligible maiden in the kingdom requested to attend. When the invitation to the ball arrived, Cinderella asked her stepmother if she can attend, since she too is an eligible maiden. The lady agreed, provided Cinderella finished her chores and found something suitable to wear. Her animal friends fixed a gown that belonged to Cinderella's late mother, using beads and a sash cast away by the stepsisters."

"Animals can't do that!" cried one child, earning nods from the others.

"How do you know?" asked Clopin, staring hard at him. "The world is full of strange and wonderful things, if you only know where to look. Little children usually find them easily, but you grow up too fast. Now, listen to the story…

Cinderella wore her dress just before departing, but, angered by the apparent theft of the discarded items, the stepsisters destroyed the gown, forcing Cinderella to remain behind while her step-family left for the royal ball.

Cinderella was in despair! What was she to do? She was at the point of giving up her hopes and dreams, but what do you think happened next?"

"A kind fairy helped her!" called a little girl, ignoring the quiet jeers of the children around her.

"Exactly!" replied Clopin, smiling at the girl. His eyes flicked up and met with Belle's, and she smiled back, encouraging him to continue. "Her Fairy Godmother appeared and turned Cinderella's rags into a beautiful dress with glass slippers, and transformed a pumpkin and various animals into a carriage with horses, a coachman and a footman. Cinderella departed for the ball after the godmother warns her that the spell will break at the stroke of midnight, meaning that her dress and everything else will change back to the way they were. At the ball, the Prince rejected every girl… and then he saw Cinderella. The two fell in love and danced and danced, until finally the clock started to chime midnight…"

Belle started. This story was starting to sound very familiar. Cindy had told her how she and the Prince had met, but none of the details of her life except that she was a commoner. Somehow, this gypsy had gotten hold of the story of her friend's life and turned it into entertainment for children. That being said, who knew who much of it was true? Despite her thoughts, Belle was hooked, and waited anxiously for him to continue.

"Cinderella fled to her coach and away from the castle, dropping one of her glass slippers in the process. The next morning, the King proclaimed that the Grand Duke would visit every house in the kingdom to find the girl who fits the glass slipper, so that she could be married to the Prince. Though there were many troubles, he finally found his Cinderella, and they were happily married."

"And Cinderella is now the Princess of Southern France!" added Belle.

"Ah, the mademoiselle recognises the story!"

Her eyes twinkled. "Oh yes, Monsieur, for I had it from a very reliable source."

"I see." Clopin gestured to the children. "That's the story. Now go and watch Celeste and Magnifique."

Some groaned, but they all got up and melted away into the crowd. Clopin exited his stall and strolled up to Belle, who put her hands on her hips. "You dispersed your audience to talk to me?"

"Maybe I find you enchanting, Cherie!"

Belle laughed, hoping she wasn't blushing. "Oh, I highly doubt that."

"Or maybe I'm curious about you and your friends."

"What's so curious about us?"

"Oh, well, half a dozen young women come to visit Paris to see the sights, no?" He leaned closer. "You have the Princess's story from a very reliable source- I happen to know what she looks like, from a very reliable source, and your yellow-haired friend," he gestured to Cindy, who was still watching the girls, "looks very much like her portrait."

"Ah! So you came to ask me if my friend is a princess."

"Partly, yes." He held out his arm, and Belle took it, seeing no other choice. She didn't want to be rude, after all. And his attentions, unlike Gaston's, were pleasing. So, glancing behind at Cindy, who had started to dance with some of the children, she accepted his invitation to walk.

"So, what do you call yourself?"

"Oh, so sorry. I'm Belle, Belle Dupont."

"Nice to meet you, Belle Belle Dupont." He stuck out his other hand for her to shake. "Clopin Trouillefou. And do your friends have names?"

Belle hesitated- did she want her royal friends' identities to be known all over Paris? Did _they_ want that?

Clopin saw her hesitation and smiled. "Cherie, if there is something you wish to keep secret, you have my word that I will not tell a soul."

"Alright." Even though she barely knew him, Belle felt that she could trust the charming gypsy. She took a deep breath. "There are two 'yellow-haired ones'- the one out today we call Cindy, but she is known by the majority of France as Princess Elloise."

"Aha! So I was correct!"

"Yes."

"My many questions can wait, I suppose. Is the rest of your party comprised of royals?"

"Yes. The other blond is Princess Aurora of Italy. The exotic-looking one hails from a far-east country- Arabia, I think."

"I thought so. A few of my subjects are from the east."

"Subjects?"

"I am the King of the Gypsies."

"Oh." Belle nodded before continuing. "She's the daughter of a sultan. The red-head, Ariel, is now a Grecian Princess, and Snow a German one. I'm the only commoner among them."

"And how did you come to have such a royal group of friends?"

"Oh, we go way back," Belle replied dismissively, and not completely truthfully. In reality, she just didn't feel like unloading her history on someone she had just met, although she feared it may have been a bit late for such scruples.

Clopin sensed her feelings and decided not to pursue, instead changing the subject. "And what are you doing in Paris?"

"The girls haven't seen each other in a while- wedding preparations and all that. They decided to meet in France, and it just so happened that they found out about Le Jour D'Amour. Cindy asked me to bring them to Paris, and so here we are."

"You mentioned weddings- do you all have someone to celebrate with?"

Belle glanced at him. "My, you are curious, aren't you?"

"It's part of my nature. And you are an interesting girl."

"Flattery will get you no-where, sir." Belle's tone was serious, but her eyes twinkled. "You ask a lot of questions."

"Is it difficult to answer them?"

"Not at all."

"Well then."

"Alright. The girls' husbands are travelling over for the festival, but they're coming much later. I suspect it's because they're taking a crash course in French."

"And you?"

"No." The twinkle disappeared, but Belle tried to keep her tone light. "I have no-one, but it doesn't matter. I'm only the tour guide."

"Oh, but I think it does, Cherie." Clopin pulled away and took both her hands. "Everyone needs somebody to celebrate a festival with- especially this one."

Belle laughed softly. "Monsieur King of the Gypsies, the world does not end because Belle Dupont has no date for the festival."

"Mine might."

"What?"

He leaned closer and fixed his eyes on her face. "Let me take you to Le Jour D'Amour, Belle."

Belle's eyes widened. "What?! Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious." And he was. Gone was the permanent joviality and at alluring charm as he grasped her hands and looked deep into her eyes.

Belle shifted uncomfortably, alarmed by the intensity of his gaze, and withdrew her hands. "I'm sorry, Monsieur, but I couldn't possibly go to a celebration of love with a man I barely know. I just couldn't!"

Clopin stared at her for a moment, and at first Belle was afraid that he would be upset. But the next minute, he was all smiles again.

"Well, then, there is only one remedy for that!" He offered his arm again. "We must get to know each other!"

Belle took the arm and twinkled at him. "Yes I suppose we must, if you insist on my accompanying you to the festival."

"How well do you know Paris?"

"Only enough to know where the most important things are. Not much, really. I haven't been here since I was 4. My father detests the city."

"We gypsies know the city better than anyone else. How about a tour?"

"Ok."

"Belle!"

Belle turned, startled, and stepped away from Clopin. "Cindy!"

Cindy's eyes flicked suspiciously from Clopin to Belle. "I'm going home. I've got what I came for and those clouds are coming up fast."

"Oh, um…" Belle bit her lip as she glanced at the gypsy beside her. "Clopin was going to show me around a bit. Would you be alright by yourself?"

Cindy shrugged. "I suppose. But don't coming crying to me if you catch your death running about in the rain."

Clopin stepped forward and doffed his hat with a bow. "You have my word that Belle is completely safe from being stuck in the rain, Your Highness."

Cindy looked around, hoping no-one had heard, and glared at Belle. "You told him?!"

Belle shrugged helplessly. "I'm sorry! But he had already guessed anyway."

"You have my word, Highness, that no knowledge of your presence in Paris shall pass my lips." Clopin took Cindy's hand and gave it a quick kiss. "And may I say that your portrait doesn't do you justice. You are much more beautiful in person."

Cindy pulled her hand away, mortified. "Alright, alright, don't go over the top. And please stop with the 'Highness' stuff- it's Cindy to all my friends, which I suppose with have to include you, now that we're acquainted. Now, I'm going." And with that, she did.

Belle nudged Clopin, sniggering. "Charmer."

Clopin shrugged. "I try."

"So, what are you going to show me?"

"Well, you can't see much of the city if you want to be home before the rain. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." She hadn't thought about it before, but it must've been after midday and Belle was _very _hungry.

"Good. I'm going to show you the best soufflé you ever tasted. Come on!"

They set off down the street, leaving people to stare after them and wonder about the gypsy and the peasant girl…

* * *

**_I know! What was i thinking! Clopin and Belle flirting with each other! Belle doesn't flirt! Clopin is just... Clopin! Stop yelling at me!_**

**_I told you i'd written them OOC. Sorry._**

**_Hopefully this chapter was longer than usually (i can't really tell while i'm editing) so that should tide you over for a while. _**

**_And PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Not much to say here. I don't own any of the characters, but i used to own a Quasimodo toy when i was little. I named him 'ugelee', poor thing.**_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

* * *

Belle cradled her bowl of souffle and stared in dismay as the first few drops of rain began to fall. "Well this is just great!"

Clopin took off his cloak and handed it to her. "It's not very heavy yet. Take this- I'll show you the fastest way home. Where are you staying?"

"Notre-Dame."

"Easy. We're not very far, then. Come on!" Clopin grabbed her hand and they started to run, ducking through alleyways and the backs of people's houses.

"You promised Cindy that we wouldn't be caught in the rain!" Belle called breathlessly as the dashed across the street. "And now we're probably breaking a hundred different laws to get home!"

"Don't worry, Cherie, we'll be fine!" Clopin called back. He did not exactly say this with conviction, for without his cloak he was getting soaked to the skin, and he was sure that Belle's shoes were not up to all the water they were taking in.

But pretty soon, the cathedral of Notre Dame was looming above them, and the pair dashed up the steps and stopped, shirt of breath, in one of the great doorways.

"Here we are.I told you we'd be fine!" Clopin bowed, looking like a wet fish. "I take my leave, mademoiselle. May I call for you tomorrow?"

"Sure." Belle smiled and waved as the Gypsy King took off and disappeared around the corner. Only when she began to climb the tower steps did she realise that's she still wore his cloak

* * *

"I knew you'd get caught in the rain; I knew it! But did you listen to me? No, you were too busy flirting with your gypsy beau to be sensible."

Belle sighed and waited patiently for Cindy to finish scolding.

"I'm sure you're going to be sick- just look at your shoes, soaking wet! At least he was gentlemanly enough to give you his cloak. What's that you're holding?"

"The best souffle you'll ever taste. Here, have a bite." She gave the spoon to Cindy, who took a small bite. Immediately the tension left her face. "Now, stop worrying. I'm not going to get sick."

Cindy sighed, a little mollified by the souffle. "Alright, I'll take your word for it. Charming fellow, that gypsy. Irresponsible, but charming. I think I see why you like him- he's nothing like Gaston. But it's not like you to encourage men, Belle, or flirt back. He must be pretty special."

Aurora poked her head around the corner. "Did I hear you say 'Belle' and 'flirt' in the same sentence?"

"Ok, firstly, 'that gypsy' has a name, you know. It's Clopin Trouillefou, King of the Gypsies." Belle took off the cloak and sat down on her mattress, wrapping herself up in her blanket and cradling the still-warm souffle to her chest.

Aurora stifled a laugh. "Oh, more royalty. I suppose it was never going to be anything less than a prince for you, Belle."

Belle ignored her and continued. "Cold in here, isn't it? And secondly, I wasn't flirting. I don't flirt, ok?"

"I was watching you, and it looked a lot like flirting to me."

"We were just talking!"

"Oh, so smiling and blushing and holding hands and linking arms is considered 'just talking', I suppose?" Cindy came into the room and sat down next to Belle. "Maybe here in the north it is, but where I come from, we call that flirting."

"It wasn't as bad as that!" she protested, looking flustered.

"Belle, you _twinkled_ at him!"

"I did?"

"Yes, you did."

"Oh dear." Belle buried her head in her hands and almost ended up face-planting her souffle.

Cindy patted her shoulder. "Don't worry too much about it for now. Just be careful, that's all."

"But I-"

Whatever Belle was about to say was forgotten as an anguished wail rang out from the stairs. "Where is everyone? I need some help!"

The girls rushed out to see Ariel, dripping wet and impossibly muddy, lugging an equally dirty and bedraggled Jasmine up after her.

"What happened to you both?" Cindy asked, confused, as Snow and Belle ran to help Jasmine into the room.

Ariel started to cry. "She fell into the Seine. We were walking along the banks- we saw how dirty the water was and we were heading upstream, but Jasmine fell in…"

She began to gabble in her own tongue, but Cindy grabbed hold of her and forced her to stop. "Calm down, and speak French."

Ariel took a deep breath. "Jasmine fell in, and I had to pull her out and we went swimming and she just collapsed! Then it was raining and we fell in the mud and she could hardly walk and I had to help her home, and I think she's really sick!"

The girls froze, staring at each other. Belle reached out a trembling hand and touched Jasmine's forehead, then drew back in horror. "Sh-She's burning up!"

"Oh my lord…" Aurora turned away, wringing her hands.

Cindy closed her eyes and fought to keep from getting hysterical. "The fever," she whispered.

Snow dropped Jasmine's legs and backed away, hand over her mouth, eyes filled with tears. "What do we do?"

"We have to keep calm." Belle beckoned Cindy over to help her with Jasmine, wracking her brain for anything she might've read before to help them. "Let's get her out of these clothes first. Ariel, you too- go get changed. And we need to keep her warm- we need a fire. Where's Quasimodo?"

Aurora shook her head. "I don't know. We haven't seen him all day."

"I'll go find him." Belle and Cindy finished dragging Jasmine onto her mattress, and Belle stood up and looked at the girls. "Ariel, go get changed. Cindy, get Jasmine undressed and make her confortable. Aurora, Snow, go get some rags and water and candles."

"From where?"

"I don't know! The Archdeacon? Just go!"

Everyone snapped into action, and Belle disappeared into the shadows deep inside the tower. "Quasimodo? Hello? Um, we need some help… Quasimodo!"

"Yes?"

Belle looked up, trying to locate the bell-ringer, but the tower was too dark to see much of anything. "Could you come down?"

"C-coming." He swung down from bell to bell, carefully holding a candle, until he got to the ground. A soft thump and a flicker signified his presense.

"Oh, good." Belle nervously wrung her hands. "I don't know whether you can help, but Jasmine's sick, and its cold up here. Do you have a fireplace or something?"

"Yes. F-follow me."

Belle followed Quasimodo deeper into the tower, practically feeling her way through. "How can you see? It's so dark!"

"I've l-lived here for t-twenty years, and it's almost always d-dark. I've g-gotten used to it."

Belle was suddenly glad for the dark- Quasimodo couldn't see the anger that briefly flashed through her eyes.

"Here." Quasimodo held up the candle so that Belle could see the fireplace, then lowered it and lit the tinder that was already there. "Th-the wood is over here, and if you run out, the Archdeacon knows where there is m-more."

"Thank you, Quasimodo."

"I-if I may ask…" He tried to still his fidgeting hands and quell the nervousness that always rose when he talked to her. "How sick is your friend?"

Belle bit her lip. "Very. She's feverish and can barely walk… We think it's the Fever."

"Oh dear…"

She could hear the fear in his voice. "Don't worry. We'll try not to let it spread. Somehow."

"D-do you need help to c-carry her over?"

"Yes, but aren't you afraid of catching it?"

"O-of course, but aren't you?"

"Yes, but Jasmine's my friend."

"You and you're friends are n-not like other p-people. Y-you are kind. I want to help."

"Alright. Thank you." Belle turned and left the way they had come, smiling despite the situation. She wanted to show more gratitude than she was now, but she had a feeling that she would only embarrass him.

Cindy looked up as Belle came back. "Ariel's dressed, and Jasmine's waking up. The others aren't back yet."

Belle knelt in front of her middle-eastern friend. "Hey, Jasmine. How are you feeling?"

Jasmine frowned. "I'm fine… I think. I feel a little strange, but nothing really bad. Why am I lying down?"

"I think you fainted. Ariel said you collapsed when you were out swimming."

"That's stupid- I don't faint." She struggled to sit up, and threw the blanket away. "Where is everyone?"

"Aurora and Snow are downstairs, and Cindy and Ariel are here. Don't try to get up- you look pretty weak."

"I'm fine!" Jasmine waved Belle's hands away and struggled to her feet. "See? I'm completely f-" She wobbled and fell, looking dazed.

"Just stop, ok? You've got a temperature, and there's definitely something wrong with you." Belle took a deep breath. "We think it's the Fever."

Jasmine shook her head. "No, no, I never get sick. I'm always-" She stopped to cough. "I'm always… always…" The coughing fit went on and on, and when it finished, she groaned, holding her stomach. "Maybe… not… always," she whispered breathlessly.

"Temperature, coughing, abdominal pains… do you have a headache too?"

More coughing. "I think I feel one coming on."

Belle sighed and looked at Cindy. "Definitely the Fever." Noticing Jasmine shiver, she beckoned Quasimodo in. "Let's get her to the fire."

The bell-ringer scooped the sick girl into his arms and headed out, and Belle picked up the mattress and blankets and followed.

Jasmine coughed again, then stared up sleepily at the person carrying her. "Oh, hello, Quasimodo. Why are you carrying me? I can walk just fine."

"No, I don't th-think you c-can," Quasimodo replied nervously. "You are v-very sick."

"No, I'm not."

"Shhh, you're going to be f-fine."

"But I'm not sick."

"Listen to Quasimodo and shut up, Jasmine."

Jasmine's only response to that was more coughing, and Belle felt guilty as she watched the bell-ringer wince. He was going to be next, she was sure of it. It was also equally likely that they would all get sick while they nursed her. Was the whole bell-tower to be infected with the fever?

They reached the fireplace and were setting down their burdens when Aurora and Snow arrived with the Archdeacon in tow.

"Here are the things you asked for." Snow deposited them on the floor, and Belle grabbed the candles and lit them with the fire in the fireplace.

"Go and set these up in our space and around here."

"Ok."

The Archdeacon stepped forward, worry etched on his face. "I heard that one of you is sick. How bad is it?"

Belle soaked a rag in water and held it to Jasmine's brow. "No need to start the last rites just yet, Father. Jasmine has a hardy constitution, and from what I've read, the Fever isn't always life-threatening."

"That is a relief, but you did not answer my question."

"I don't know how bad it is," she admitted. "At the moment she's well enough to talk, but I've never seen the Fever come upon someone so suddenly. I just don't know."

"And what of the rest of your group?"

"None of us are sick yet, but I have no doubt we will be. Maybe Aurora and Snow should stay downstairs for a while. The rest of us have been in contact with Jasmine, so we're all probably carrying the virus. And…" She looked around, but Quasimodo was nowhere to be seen. "I'm afraid Quasimodo might also get sick. He insisted on carrying her here, and she was coughing all over him."

The Archdeacon sighed. "This is heavy news indeed. I recommend that you ask the gypsies for help, for I have heard that they possess much medical knowledge. Much more than our French doctors."

"Thank you, father. I think I will."

"Good." He started to shuffle off. "I will leave you now."

Belle nodded, and looked at Cindy, who was sitting on the other side of the hearth. They shared a look, and both sighed, not knowing what the next few days would bring.

* * *

_**Please review :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hi guys, sorry it's taken so long. I've been working on my Star Trek fic, and it's taking forever. So's this one- it's going longer than i thought it would and it keeps getting away from me. But i'll wrestle it back into shape soon.**_

_**Please review :)**_

* * *

It was still raining when they awoke the next morning. The girls built up the fire and wrapped themselves in blankets and read or talked. Aurora and Snow spent the morning downstairs, exploring, looking at art, and sometimes praying. And Jasmine slept, feverish and with the beginnings of delirium.

Belle was surprised when she saw that Quasimodo insisted on hanging around. Time and time again, she warned him away for fear that he would catch the Fever if he hadn't already. But he always stayed, hiding in the shadows and every now and then asking if they needed anything. Belle was touched by his concern and decided to humour him.

Morning shifted to midday without much change. Snow came up with bread, fruit and water for lunch and left quickly, preferring the solitude of the church to the darkness and fear of the bell-tower. Book finished, Belle stretched, dropped an apple core into the fire, and glanced at jasmine, who hadn't changed. What to do now?

"Quasimodo?" she called, drawing Clopin's cape around her shoulders and leaning as close to the fire as she could. "Do you still have my book of fairytales?"

"Yes." He leaned forward from his perch on the rafters where the firelight dissolved into shadows. "D-d you want it b-back?"

_He must be freezing up there…_ "I was just wondering if you had finished it yet."

"No."

"Well, why don't we read it together? That way you can finish it and I can keep occupied."

Silence, then: "Really?"

Belle yawned. "Would I ask if I wasn't serious?"

"Ok. I-I'll j-just go g-get it."

The tone of his voice made Belle smile. If she had been able to see his face, she thought he would've looked very excited. She shook her head and shifted her position to make room for him. _Silly boy._

* * *

Quasimodo stood at his table and stared at the book in his hands. Though it had happened a few times now, he didn't think he could get used to the fact that she didn't mind being near him. She had actually told him to bring the book so that they could read together. Together! That meant sitting next to each other… in plain view… she would be close enough to see every single imperfection… and still she said it. Quasimodo's stomach did a strange little dance, and he waited for a few moments to let his heart calm down. Who was this girl; this girl who didn't fear him, and didn't seeing and being seen with him? Her friends were nice, but even they were a little fearful, the younger ones in particular. Oh, they tried not to show it, but he could see the subtle expressions of revulsion that they tried to cover up, and he always noticed when they averted their gazes from his face, as if it was painful to look at him for too long. But Belle… she was never like that. He could tell that she was in no way repulsed by his appearance, and she never looked away. In fact, if he had to name her expression, it had to be curiosity.

He hugged the book to his chest, biting his lip nervously, and headed back to the fireplace.

* * *

If she hadn't heard the rafters creaking, Belle swore that she would never have known Quasimodo was back. She was on the point of getting up to look for him when she heard it. A quiet but unmistakable creak, right above her head.

Sighing, she sat back and made herself comfortable. "I know you're up there. Come on down, Quasimodo."

There was a thump as he jumped to another rafter a few metres away, and he lowered himself to the ground with one hand, the other protectively covering the book he carried. But he paused at the fringe of light the fire threw off, hesitant to come closer.

Belle patted the spot next to her, an amused look in her eye. "Come on, you know very well that I don't bite." His gaze flicked over to Cindy, who was dozing next to the sleeping Jasmine, and Belle cracked a smile. "Neither does Cindy, and you surely can't be afraid of catching the fever now, when you weren't yesterday. Sit down."

_I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of frightening you._ He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't form the words to explain his fears. She would've laughed, anyway. So he approached and sat down before the fire, trying not to look at her.

Belle shifted Jasmine so that there was more room and pulled his sleeve. "Shuffle over a bit, so you're completely in front of the fire. You must be freezing!"

He shuffled obligingly, still looking away. His heart was beating double time at being so close to her, and he hoped she couldn't hear it.

"So where are you up to?" She opened the book, leafing through the pages and scanning the words quickly. "Have you read Jack and the Beanstalk yet?"

"Uh, y-yes."

"How about the Three Bears?"

"Yes."

Belle noticed how his hands were fidgeting and that his face was turned away, and knew that for some reason, she was making him insanely nervous, or even scared. She sat herself up on her knees and leaned forward slightly. "Hey, you. Look at me." When he didn't, she gently reached forward and turned his face toward her. "Hey, look," she whispered. "What are you afraid of? You know you don't have to turn away from me. I'm not afraid of you."

Quasimodo's breath hitched, and tears filled his eyes. He could feel the fingers on his chin and her hand on his arm. Her touch was warm, lingering. She wasn't drawing back in fear, she was staring straight into his eyes, her expression open, friendly. There was no fear or revulsion. There never was. And she was touching him! Suddenly it was too much to bear. He stood up, and with a muffled "Excuse me," he was gone.

"Quasimodo!" Belle cried, leaping to her feet. But there was silence from the bell-tower.

"Leave him be," Cindy said drowsily as Belle made as if to follow him.

"But-"

"I said leave him. Can't you see how overwhelmed he is?"

"I can see how scared he is of me! What did I do?"

Cindy smiled and stretched. "You touched him, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"He's lived alone all his life, and he's- well, let's face it- frightening to look at for most people. Do you really think he's ever been touched by a woman before?"

Belle sat down again with a sigh. "I suppose not. But he's so scared of me, it isn't funny anymore. I've never seen anyone so shy. Maybe I should have a word to that 'master' of his…"

"Belle!" It was Ariel's voice.

"Yes, Ariel?"

"You have a visitor downstairs."

She frowned. "Who is it?"

"That gypsy man. He says he has something to show you."

"Oh dear." Belle got up and smiled sheepishly at Cindy. "I'll be back in a moment."

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere."

She looked around, but Quasimodo was still nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, she straightened her dress, tidied her hair, and followed Ariel down the stairs.


	8. Chapter 8

The gypsy was waiting under one of the stone arches. When he saw her approaching, he swept his rather soggy hat off and bowed gracefully. "Mademoiselle Belle."

"Bonjour, Monsieur Clopin- I'm sorry, I can't come with you today. My friend Jasmine is sick. If it's ok with you, I'd like to stay up there and keep an eye on her." Actually, Belle really wanted to go after Quasimodo and find out why he freaked out at her, but she couldn't tell Clopin that.

"Oh, really? Pray, what is her ailment?"

"The Fever."

Instantly, the gypsy's demeanour changed from merry to concerned. "Are you sure?"

Belle nodded soberly. "I think so." Then, remembering the Archdeacon's advice, she asked: "I've heard that the gypsies are good with illnesses. Would you come and take a look at her?"

"Happily, Mademoiselle."

She nodded and beckoned for him to follow her up the stairs.

* * *

Clopin frowned and nodded as he lightly brushed his fingers over Jasmine's forehead. "Fever, delirium, loss of consciousness…"

"She also had fits of coughing and abdominal pains in the short interval she was awake," Belle added.

"I have seen these symptoms many, many times. You know it is River Fever, yes?"

Cindy nodded. "We thought so. We've been trying to keep her warm, and also keep her Fever down-"

"No no no no no!" Clopin snatch the damp cloth from her and threw it away. "Begging Your Highness's pardon, but you must not alter the fever's course. It is part of the body's defences and must be left alone. She is being kept warm, yes, this part you are doing right. Now…" He pulled the blanket away. "I must see her chest."

Cindy restrained him, eyes wide. "Monsieur! I will have you know that that is-"

"Highly improper for a man to gaze upon a woman's chest. You think I am wanting to take advantage of a poor sick girl, no? You think I am a peeping Henri?"

Belle started to laugh. "Tom."

"What?"

"It's Peeping Tom, not Henri."

Clopin scowled. "It is all the same, for the Princess of the South Kingdom does not trust me. I need to see how far the Fever has progressed."

"Cindy." Belle gave her a look. "Let him look."

"Belle!"

"Trust him. He is our best hope."

Grudgingly, Cindy removed her hands, but eyed the gypsy suspiciously. "Fine. But I'm watching you."

Clopin bowed mockingly. "Thank you, Madame la Princess." Snapping back to seriousness, he pulled away the top of Jasmine's nightdress. "You see, I am not exposing her. I only need to see the top of her chest." Peering closer, he squinted at the skin. "There are marks, but they are only light. She is not too far in. I think I can help."

"Good. What are you going to do?"

"There is a garden at the back of the cathedral, yes?"

"I don't know, I haven't looked."

"I have seen it- many wild plants grow there. I will be back in a few moments."

Belle stood and tightened the cloak around her shoulders. "Wait- I'll come with you."

"Very well, mademoiselle." Clopin offered his arm to her with a wink. "Let us go to the garden!"

* * *

'The garden' actually turned out to be a tangled mess of plants and weeds in the small yard at the back of the building, but Clopin seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He led Belle in the middle of it and started picking bits and pieces seemingly at random, muttering to himself all the time.

Belle spotted a few familiar plants, but nothing really that might help Jasmine. "What are you looking for?"

"See if you can find any Cerilstream- it's blue and it's got tall, thin leaves. It usually grows wild in places like this, but I can't seem to find any…"

She reached under a small bush and picked a strange smelling plant. "Is this it?"

"Yes- good job. Now, try to find about a dozen more."

They worked through the foliage, shelter from the rain by the trees around the edges of the garden. When Clopin was satisfied with their pickings, they went back inside.

Up in the tower, he asked for a bowl and something heavy to pound with. Belle poked around and found the bowl and a piece of wood, which the gypsy glanced at dubiously before taking to ripping and shredding some of the herbs they had brought back.

The idea of pounding the herbs together quickly fell flat, for the plants just wouldn't be crushed with a piece of wood. While Clopin gave up in despair and went back to check on his patient, Belle decided to go and find Quasimodo.

* * *

Like before, he came when he was called. And like before, he was willing to help.

Quasimodo was determined not to freak out the way he had before, but he very nearly didn't come. However, when he saw her friendly, open, unsuspecting perfect face, he was mesmerised. And so he followed her, even when he saw that there was another person in the tower. Around her, he wasn't afraid of other people.

She gave him the bowl and wood and asked him if he could crush the herbs inside. He took them and stood at the table, silently working and watching the pair as they broke the plants into pieces.

Belle took a bunch of stems and started to break them, aware that Clopin was watching her and that Quasimodo was watching them. Clopin hadn't said a word when he saw the bell-ringer, but he nodded in acknowledgement, which made Belle glad. Now she was waiting for him to speak. And, at length, he did.

"Have you given any thought to the request I made yesterday?" he asked in a low voice.

"Yes."

"And?"

"I made myself clear, did I not?" She leaned towards him, a slight smile on her lips. "Although, helping us like this has definitely earned you some brownie points. I think I'm in very great danger of considering you a friend."

Clopin leaned in also. "Only a friend?"

Belle reached for another handful of roots. "Consider, Monsieur, that we only met yesterday. I'm not the sort of girl to form a romantic attachment that quickly." She nodded and tapped his shoulder with a root. "But, in time… perhaps."

His eyes gleamed. "Good."

Belle gathered up the pile of herbs and bits of roots and stems and moved them towards Quasimodo. "Here, this is the last of it. Just grind it all up into a powder, and then Clopin will take it from there, ok?"

"Ok." He added some herbs to the bowl and continued pounding, not meeting her eyes.

"Quasimodo." She ducked down, trying to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry if I did something to offend or overwhelm you earlier. I had no idea how sensitive you are. Are you ok now?"

Quasimodo stopped and looked at her. There was no way he could tell her what had upset him; in fact, he could hardly explain it to himself. Nor could he explain the feeling he had when he saw her and that gypsy together, and heard the way they spoke to each other. His feelings were a muddle at the moment.

After a moment, he nodded. "I-I'm f-fine."

"Good. How about when Clopin's gone we start again?"

"O-ok."

"Ok!" she repeated, and smiled before turning away, leaving his stomach in knots.

He went back to pounding the herbs, not noticing as Cindy watched him, and smiled to herself.

* * *

**Aaaaaand i still can't seem to write the story i want. I plan to write one thing and it turns into this. Oh well, we'll get there. BTW, i just saw HoNd again and it seems i might be write Quasi a bit OOC. What do you think?**

**Please review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hiya, fans :) Sorry for the wait, but here's some more Quelle to make up for it. Usual disclaimer, please review.**_

* * *

Belle trudged up the stairs, having just said goodbye to Clopin, and sighed. If everything went well, the potion they had given Jasmine would help her fight the illness off quickly and easily. This was a relief, for she had not heard of many who had survived River Fever, and the gypsies knew their medicines.

Now, hungry and tired, she remembered her promise to Quasimodo that they would read the book of fairytales together after Clopin had left. _Oh well, a promise is a promise._

"Is there any food left?" she asked, approaching the fireplace.

Cindy reached into the basket and held up a breadroll. "You look exhausted."

"I've been worrying. And climbing those stairs doesn't help either." She took a bite and sighed again. "I must go. I have an overdue appointment with the bell-ringer."

At that, the expression of Cindy's face changed to something like a dignified smirk. "Oh, ok."

"What?" Belle eyed her suspiciously. "What are you thinking?"

"Oh, nothing," she replied airily.

Belle groaned. "Oh no, not this again. I'm going." She picked up her blanket, book, candle and Clopin's cape and left, not bothering to stick around and hear any more crazy theories about herself and Quasimodo.

* * *

She found him at his worktable, rearranging the models.

"Hey, Quasimodo," she said quietly, not wanting to scare him._ Honestly, I have to treat him like a frightened animal…_

He spun around, knocking a few figures to the ground. "Belle!" He quickly picked them up and set them back on the table.

Belle smiled and held up her book. "Ready?"

"Yes."

She walked over and pushed a few of the models aside. "Good. Let's start." She sat on the table and started leafing through the pages, searching for where they were up to.

Quasimodo grabbed his stool and sat down, nervously fidgeting with his hands.

"So, I think we're up to Rapunzel. How about I read one page, then you, then me?"

"O-Ok."

She set the candle closer so that they could both see the words easily, and began to read. "There were once a man and a woman who had long, in vain, wished for a child. At length it appeared that God was about to grant their desire…"

* * *

"…He led her to his kingdom where he was joyfully received, and they lived for a long time afterwards, happy and contented."

Quasimodo's voice trailed off, and Belle shut the book. "You read remarkably well."

"Th-Thank you." He blushed slightly and looked away, then sighed.

She looked at him curiously, tilting her head to the side. "What is it?"

"Oh, n-nothing."

"Oh, come on." She reached forward, then thought the better of it. "Something's bothering you. I'd like to know what it is."

Quasimodo was quiet for a moment, then reached for the book and rubbed the cover absent-mindedly.

Belle leaned forward. "I want you to know," she whispered, "That you can talk to me about anything. I want to be your friend, and I want to help you. Please talk to me."

Quasimodo looked up into her eyes and realised that he could trust her. "I… I-I've read s-stories in here, of p-princesses who f-fall in love with p-princes. The princes are always d-described as… as tall a-and handsome. I just wondered if… if…"

"If your looks determine whether you'll find love? No, not if it's real love. These fairytales are just stories, Quasimodo. True, Princes and Princesses exist, and magic happens, but real love doesn't happen overnight. It takes time. And it certainly isn't limited to good looks. It's what's inside the counts."

"Are… Are you saying that _I_ can find love?"

She smiled. "Of course!"

"B-but…" He shook his head. "No-one c-could love a m-monster."

"A _what_?" Belle's face hardened. "You are _not_ a monster, Quasimodo! Who told you that?"

"M-my master, Frollo."

"Well, he's wrong. Completely and utterly wrong."

"Oh, n-no, he's right. I am a monster. Just look at me!"

"I _am_ looking." Belle, disregarding what had happened before, took his hands and looked him straight in the face. "And do you know what I see? I see a boy with a kind heart and a beautiful soul, with a thirst for knowledge and a need to be loved. And you will be loved, Quasimodo. You will. Because one day, a girl will see past your face and see your heart instead."

Quasimodo stared at her, tears filling his eyes, completely overcome by what she had said. With a gasp, he burst into tears.

"Oh, no, I've made you cry." Belle hesitantly put her arms around him, and he clung to her, sobbing. "Shhhh, it's ok. It's ok." She tried to sooth him, but it made no difference. She held him, waiting for his tears to run out.

* * *

She left him a while later, as the sky began to darken, and dragged her mattress to be in front of the fire. She felt Jasmine's forehead and fancied her fever might be going down, and sighed.

"Franc for your thoughts?" Cindy sat down beside her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, just mad, that's all." Belle shifted to face her friend. "Did you know that Quasimodo's master calls him a monster? Regularly, too, by the sound of it. Can you imagine what that would do to a person who wouldn't have any self-esteem to start with?"

"That's horrible." Cindy shook her head. "Poor kid."

"And another thing- the fact he calls this guy his master. Only slaves and animals have masters!" She clenched her fists. "It makes my blood boil to think of what else he might've been taught."

"Belle…" Cindy turned to her, an expression of concern on her face. "I know you might think of the boy as your friend, but it's really none of our business how he's been brought up. Please, don't do anything rash."

"Oh, don't worry." Belle smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I've been told the man responsible for the 'bringing up' will be out of town until after the festival, so you needn't worry I might do something rash. Not yet, anyway…"

Cindy shook her head. "You really are impulsive. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Or him, for that matter."

"What do you mean?"

"I think…" Cindy bit her lip, knowing Belle wouldn't be pleased. "I think Quasimodo is beginning to care for you, Belle. Jasmine and I have both seen it. When he thinks no-one is looking, he can barely keep his eyes off of you. And the look on his face when he sees you with Clopin… I think you should be careful how you treat him."

Belle's jaw dropped. "You think I'm leading him on?"

"Not intentionally, but you do show more interest in him than we do."

"I'm not going to stop trying to befriend the poor kid just because none of you could be bothered. As for his feelings for me… well, I'll sleep on it. How's Jasmine doing?"

"Her temperature's gone down, and she's not delirious anymore. I think she's going to pull through."

"Good." Belle stood up. "I'm going downstairs for a bit. I won't be long." She ran to the stairs and hurried down, wanting a bit of exercise to warm herself up. When she got to the bottom, she slowly walked out and came to a stop in front of a statue of Mary. She leaned against the wall, staring up at the calm-faced woman and baby, and sighed. So many things in this world were out of her control. The only thing she could do was wait and watch.

* * *

_**Next chapter coming shortly... it'll be a follow on from this scene. Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Here's the next bit.**_

* * *

So many things in this world were out of her control. Back home, everyone in the village thought she and her father were crackpots. Handsome, arrogant Gaston was after her. Now, a gypsy she hardly knew wanted her too, and a shy, unloved boy with an unfortunate appearance was also quickly falling for her.

_And all I really want is a good book, good friends, and quiet life! _Belle reflected ruefully._ What did I do to deserve all this attention?_

She looked up at Mary and sighed. The only thing she could do was wait and watch… and pray. She closed her eyes and began to sing quietly.

"Look at me now,

Thinking of men like never before.

It not what I want.

I just need a story, some family and friends

I don't want romance.

No, it's not in my plans.

These days it's hard

To know what to say,

To know right from wrong.

I know what I want

But sometimes it's hard

To realise my dreams

And keep my ideals

Where I want them to be."

And Providence can be stronger than your own plans for your life.

Do I stick to all my ideals, or let the future plan its own way?

Oh, please help me out…"

* * *

At the top of the cathedral, Quasimodo sat on the ledge and gazed across at the starlight sparkling on the Seine, and compared it to the way a certain young woman's eyes sparkled sometime. His mind was full of Belle, Belle whose simple beauty could not really compare to the wonderful sight in front of him.

He let out a great sigh, and rubbed his hands together, remembering how she had held them. And she had touched his face! It was all so… strange. She treated him as if he wasn't deformed and ugly. And she had defended him… from himself! She had been so strong in her opinion, so protective. The thought warmed him up inside. And she was so beautiful…

With a start, he realised he was in danger of falling off the ledge. He straightened up, heart beating fast. He realised that he couldn't afford to lose himself in dreams about Belle… and then realised something else. The fact that he was always thinking about her was questionable, but now he was starting to lose focus. Was he obsessed? Was he… in love?

Quasimodo's face flamed. He was. He was in love with Belle. That was the only explanation. And yet, for all her kindness, protectiveness and general interest, there was no way she could return the feeling. When she was talking about him finding love, she had said 'one day, a girl will see past your face and see your heart instead'. So it hadn't happened yet. What were the odds that it probably never would?

She could see his heart. But she couldn't know his thoughts and feelings, or the things he desperately wanted. And she couldn't love him.

He shook his head and closed his eyes. Quietly, he began to sing.

"Look at this face  
All that I've known is fear and disgrace  
I yearn for love  
Mother of God look down from above  
And pity the child who has been so reviled.  
Why was I born

Into this world of hatred and scorn

No one could see

The sorrow and shame hiding in me

What peace that I knew

Were these moments with you

But today someone touched me so sweetly my soul came alive

And tho I fear she never will see

The man I know I can be

Please let me dream…"

Below, inside the cathedral, Belle turned to face Mary and clasped her hands, her song unconsciously joining with his.

"Ave Maria  
Pray for me in my moment of need  
Ave Maria  
How I hope tonight that you'll send your guiding light to me!"

* * *

Belle looked around, hoping that she hadn't been singing too loud. Deciding to go to bed, she found the girls and persuaded them to come up with her. They ascended the stairs and arranged their beds around the fireplace, and all of them were soon asleep.

Quasimodo came down from the roof a little while later and sat in the shadows, watching the sleeping girls with an almost tender look. He crept forward to look more closely at Belle, and stood there for a few moments, poised to run at the slightest sound, committing every single detail of her relaxed, sanguine face to memory. It was sufficed to say that he would probably have very good dreams that night.

* * *

**_The song is Ave Maria by Dennis Deyoung. I made up Belle's part, but i don't own Quasi's. Go check Dennis out, he's pretty good. He directed a Hunchback musical, which is where the song's from. Some of the scenes are on Youtube, on cunninghamprod's account. _**

**_Oh, and don't forget to review!_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Here we go, sorry for the delay, my muse went on holiday. Just letting anyone reading this know, I'm going to be away for most of september, and i probably wont have access to a computer. I will try to update as much as possible before then, but don't expect anything through september.**_

_**Other than that, enjoy :)**_

_**And please review.**_

* * *

The next morning, Clopin was back to make up another batch of medicine. This time, he had a proposition for everyone.

"The _Court of Miracles_?" Belle stared at him like he had two heads. "You want us to go to the Court of Miracles?"

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"The place where all the gypsies live," Belle told her.

Cindy frowned. "We have something similar where I come from, and I know for a fact that every official in France wants to get their hands on a gypsy hideout. Are you sure it's wise to take us there?"

Clopin shrugged. "I trust Belle's friends. And I wish to show you some fun while you're here. You have all been cooped up here for too long. At the Court of Miracles, we dance and sing. You need a little music, oui?"

"Yes!" cried Snow and Ariel.

"I guess so," Belle said, smiling.

Cindy shook her head. "I don't think I'll go, if it's all the same to you. Someone needs to stay here to watch Jasmine."

Aurora sighed. "It sounds fun, but I think I will also stay."

Clopin nodded, then beckoned to the other three. "Bring your coats."

They grabbed their coats and folded up some blankets as shawls, and then followed the gypsy down the stairs.

* * *

Across the city, over the river, into a graveyard, under a giant gravestone and a raft ride though the sewers- Belle was just about exhausted by the time they reached the stone archway that was the entrance to the Court of Miracles. After a bit of an uproar on the part of the gypsies that saw them enter, Clopin managed to convince them that they were safe, and they really began to enjoy themselves.

Esmeralda, a gypsy girl not much older than Belle, invited them to watch her practice her street dance. The boys who were playing the music allowed Ariel and Snow to take their places, and Esmeralda motioned for Belle to copy her movements.

Swing, clap, step, swing, step, spin, clap, a little hip-wiggling thrown in… Belle laughed as Esmeralda took her hand and spun her around. As the others got used to the instruments, the music picked up speed, and the dancing became quicker. Belle glimpsed Clopin watching admiringly from the side before she was almost yanked off her feet by another gypsy.

The next few hours were a blur- dancing, music, so many questions… the gypsy women even insisted on dressing the girls up like them- multi-coloured scarves and sarongs, loose-fitting dresses, spangles and sequins. The girls giggled and pranced around, admiring themselves and each other while the gypsies watched and laughed.

Then it was time for lunch, and the spread was extremely varied. Bread loaves and rolls of all sizes, miscellaneous pieces of fruit, quarters of cakes and half-full pots of jam were only part of the selection. When Belle inquired as to where the food came from, she was regaled with tales of grand escapades of stolen food.

"You mean to say that everything here is stolen?" she asked, only slightly horrified.

"Well…" Clopin shrugged. "Most of it, anyway. We do buy a few things with the little money we earn of the streets, but yes, most of this is stolen."

The girls exchanged glances, and Belle sighed. "Ok. Ok, we'll eat it. But I just want it to go on record that i highly disapprove."

"Whatever you say, _Mademoiselle_." Clopin grinned cheekily and passed her a plate of rolls. "Can i interest you in some stolen bread, m'lady?"

Belle smirked and nudged him playfully. "No, i'd prefer a stolen apple."

"No, no, i assure you, these rolls are divine, especially with some of the grocer's favourite jam, which we kindly liberated from his windowsill."

"Oh dear, poor grocer. I'm sure he'll want to know where his jam disappeared to..."

"If you dare tell anyone about this place..." Clopin glared threateningly at her. "Let's just say-" he reached over and touched the skin of her neck. "- there will be bad _noose_ for you."

"I promise you i won't. And i hope you're joking."

He continued to stroke her neck, expression turning from threatening to tender. "We take badly to tresspassers... but i'm sure i can trust you, Belle..."

Belle suddenly realized what was happening and slapped his hand away. "That was a terrible joke."

Clopin quickly recovered and offered the rolls again. "Maybe a few jammy rolls will make it a bit better?"

Belle laughed, leaning back on the ground and shaking the hair from her face. "Go on, then."

* * *

After lunch and much friendly banter, Belle decided it was time to go. As Ariel and Snow said goodbye to all the friends they had made, Belle and Esmeralda walked back to the archway, deep in conversation.

"You know, i think Clopin likes you a lot, mademoiselle Belle. I have never seen him like this before."

Belle shook her head. "He wants to take me to Le Jour D'Amour."

Esmeralda's eyes widened, and she grabbed Belle's shoulder. "And are you going to go?"

She shrugged. "I haven't decided yet. He's getting impatient, but i need more time. I just don't know."

"Hm." The gypsy girl smiled. "I would like to see you here again, if you don't mind coming. You are so unlike the other Parisians."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Belle waved to Ariel and Snow, who nodded and started heading back. "As for coming back, i can't promise anything, but i might. I had a good time- thank you."

Clopin ran up as the girls approached and bounded through the archway onto the raft, making it rock and tip alarmingly. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Belle directed Ariel to the front of the boat and pulled Snow up after her. Both of them thanked Esmeralda and clambered onto the raft, and Belle stepped up after them. "I'll see you again, Esmeralda. Goodbye!"

Esmeralda smiled and waved, and they headed back the way they had come.

* * *

**_I came to write another Quelle chapter and ended up with this. Oh well. Quelle next time. Please review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Quelle ahead! Thats all._**

**_Disclaimers apply. (Looking for another 'uguly' doll. So cute!)_**

**_AND PLEASE REVIEW. THE CONTINUATION OF MY STORY DEPENDS ON IT! HEAPS OF PPL READING BUT HARDLY ANY REVIEWS. I'M SURE ALL YOU AUTHORS KNOW HOW MUCH REVIEWS MEAN, SO HOW ABOUT SOME FOR ME? I WOULD LKE OT KNOW WHAT OTHER PPL THINK!_**

**_Dragon Sister Kelsi excluded of course. She the only faithful one among you :) Hearts to you, DSK!  
_**

**_Also thnx to CityCat for your informative review._**

**_But everyone else... please :)_**

**_Disclaimers apply. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Quasimodo looked up as the girls entered the bell-tower, talking and laughing, and had to blink as he saw Belle. She had taken her blue pinafore off and instead had wrapped 2 or 3 colourful scarves around her waist over her white dress, two others around her neck, and 1 around her head. She looked strange and wild and... like a gypsy. And, as usual, absolutely beautiful. He swallowed and went back to his piece of wood.

Belle shook er head at Ariel and Snow, who were giggling and gleefully recounting their day to Aurora, and went to sit by Cindy. "How's Jasmine? Any improvement?"

"She's good. I think she'll be waking up soon." Cindy shifted and rubbed her neck. "How was your day?"

"It was good. You'll have to ask the girls for details, though. I have to do something."

"What is it?"

Belle got up and dusted herself off. "A story. I'll be back."

* * *

Belle had thought of it as they were coming back. Her thoughts worked in a strange way to bring Quasimodo's words back to mind, and suddenly, she realized she had something that could help him.

Now, she climbed the ladder the led to his table and ran the story over in her head. "Quasimodo?"

He jumped, splashing paint over his hand, and spun around, hiding the doll her was making behind his back. "Yes?"

"Am i disturbing you?"

"N-no." He set the figure down and started looking for something to wipe his hand on.

Belle pulled the scarf around her head off and held it out to him. "Here you go."

"Oh, no, i d-don't w-want to ruin it!"

Belle shrugged. "It's the same colour. Just use it."

He took it and wiped the away the paint, and Belle stepped forward and picked up the wooden figure. "You're nearly finished. Who's it supposed to be?"

Quasimodo's eyes widened, and he blushed the colour of his hair. "It's... er... it's..." He coughed. "It's you."

_Me?_ Belle took one look at his red face and realized that the others had been right. Not wanting to embarrass him, she smiled brightly. "Oh, that's great! One for each of us, right?"

His blush faded, and he nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, th-that's right!"

"It's really good." She set it down and cleared a space on the table for her to sit. "Can i talk to you for a minute?"

"Ok."

She motioned for him to sit down, and he did. "I've been thinking about what you said before, you know, about handsome princes and finding love? I'm guessing you feel a little down because of your appearance, right?"

Quasimodo fidgeted. "I-I sup-pose..."

"Well, today i remembered a story i was once told that might interest you. Would you like me to tell it?"

_Go ahead. I just like to hear you talk.._. Quasimodo nodded eagerly. "I would."

"Ok." Belle shifted to a more comfortable position and started her tale.

"A lady had two daughters. Both were beautiful; Aurore, the older, had a good character, but Aimée, the younger, was malevolent. When Aurore was sixteen and Aimée was twelve, the lady began to lose her looks. She moved to another city, sent Aurore to the country, and claimed that Aimée was only ten and that she had been fifteen when she had given birth to her. Fearing that someone would discover the deception, she sent Aurore to another country, but the person she sent with her abandoned Aurore in the forest. Aurore hunted for a way out and finally found a shepherdess's cottage. She lamented her fate and blamed God; the shepherdess urged that God permitted misfortune only for the benefit of the unfortunate person, and offered to act the part of her mother. After some discussion of the fashionable but often dull life Aurore had been living, the shepherdess pointed out that age would make it less pleasant, and that she herself could teach Aurore how to live without boredom. Aurore agreed, and the shepherdess set her to a life divided into prayer, work, reading, and walks; Aurore found this life very agreeable because it was not dull.

One day, a prince, Ingénu, went hunting. He was a good prince, though his brother Fourbin, the king, was an evil king. He fell in love with and wooed Aurore, and she, properly, sent him to the shepherdess. He begged her to tell him whether it would make her unhappy if the shepherdess consented; she praised his virtue and said that a daughter can not be unhappy with a virtuous husband. The shepherdess did consent, knowing he would make Aurore a good husband, and he left, to return in three days. In that time, Aurore fell into a thicket while she was gathering the sheep, and her face was dreadfully scratched; she lamented this, the shepherdess reminded her that God doubtlessly meant it for good, and Aurore reflected that if Ingénu no longer wished to marry her because her looks were gone, he would not have made her happy.

Meanwhile, Ingénu told his brother of his bride, and Fourbin, angry that he would marry without his permission, threatened to marry Aurore himself if she were as beautiful as Ingénu claimed. He came with him, and on seeing Aurore's marred face, ordered Ingénu to marry her at once and forbade the couple to come to court. Ingénu was still willing to marry her; after Fourbin left, the shepherdess cured Aurore's injuries with a special water.

Back at court, Fourbin ordered portraits of beautiful women brought to him. He was enchanted by Aurore's sister Aimée and married her.

After a year, Aurore had a son, Beaujour. One day, he vanished, and Aurore lamented. The shepherdess reminded her that everything happened to her for her own good. The next day, Fourbin's soldiers came; they had been sent to kill the king's nephew. Not finding him, they put Ingénu, Aurore, and the shepherdess to sea in a boat. They sailed to a kingdom where the king was at war. Ingénu offered to fight for the king and killed the commander of his enemies, making the army flee. The king, who was childless, adopted Ingénu as his son. Four years later, Fourbin died of grief because of his wife's wickedness, and his people drove Aimée away and sent for Ingénu to be king. On the way there, they were shipwrecked; this time, Aurore held that it must have happened for the good, and on the land where they were shipwrecked, she found a woman with her son, Beaujour. The woman explained that she was the wife of a pirate, who had kidnapped the boy, but been shipwrecked. Ships came looking for their bodies, and bore back Ingénu, Aurore, and Beaujour back to their kingdom."

Belle paused before deciding to driving home her point. "And so, Aurore never again complained of any misfortune, knowing misfortunes were often the cause of happiness."

Quasimodo straightened up from where he had been leaning. Through the whole story, he had actually been more focused on Belle than the story, but he had been able to take in what she was saying. "S-So, are y-you saying..."

Belle nodded and smiled. "Yes. I mean, i'm not saying God made you the way you are on purpose, but maybe, just maybe, you were born like that for a reason. A reason that may result in happiness, in time."

He nodded, eyes wide with wonder. "You know, i b-believe you. You tell me i'm not a m-monster, you try to make m-me feel better, and you g-give m-me hope. And I believe you."

She touched the top of his head hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't over-react. "I'm so glad."

They held each others gaze for a moment, then Belle straightened up and slid off the table, talking quickly. "Well, I'm happy we had this talk, but I'm going now. I have to... uh... get supper. I'll see you later."

She left quickly, avoiding his eyes, leaving him staring after her, a warm feeling in his heart.

* * *

When she got back to her corner, Belle stopped and leaned against the wall, rubbing the back of her neck. For the first time, she had felt slightly uncomfortable in his presence. She didn't know whether it was the way they had been staring at each other or maybe the fact that she knew his feelings for her, but something had suddenly felt strange between them. She stared unseeingly at the wall, lost in her thoughts, until one of the girls called her over to eat.

* * *

_**I enjoyed that. I've looking for a way to incorporate the story of Aurore and Aimee into this, because when i first read it, i thought it was perfect. What did you think?**_

_**Also, I think Belle's starting to feel something for Quasi, whether she knows it or not :) YAY!**_

_**Please review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**_Here, we learn a bit about Belle's past, and she and Quasimodo seem to get a little bit closer..._**

**_Please review, guys. And enjoy the Quelle :)_**

* * *

_The ceremony was going for a long time. The little girl looked behind her at the people gathered, and, satisfied that she wasn't being watched, tiptoed away past the statue of Mary and Jesus and peered curiously through the archway and up the steps of the place she had been forbidden to go._

_By the time she reached the top, her little legs were trembling with tiredness. Stopping to catch her breath, she gazed around the great tower and caught site of a glimmer of gold, high in the ceiling. She headed for the nearest ladder and climbed it, passing a table of colourful figures and wood shavings which she glanced at for a moment before resuming her quest._

_When she reached the bell, she had to crane her neck to see the top. Unable to resist, she touched the cool metal and examined the engravings around the rim, before ducking underneath and prodding the giant knob. It moved just the tiniest bit, and she contemplated knocking it against the side before deciding it would be too loud. _

_"Hello?" she called quietly, giggling at the echo that came back at her. "Hello!" she called louder, and covered her ears as the echo battered her ears. Brushing her hands over the metal, she frowned as she felt something different underneath her fingers. Peering closer, she saw a tiny Q etched into the golden surface. an idea striking her, she hurried out and snatched the knife from the table with the little wooden things and ran back. in the dwindling light, she painstakingly etched a curling B underneath the Q, then followed with the rest of the letters of her name. satisfied with the result, she was about to leave when she saw the feet on the other side._

_"H-Hello?" a soft voice whispered, the feet shifting from one to the other. "Who are you? W-what are y-you d-doing here?"_

_Sighing with the relief that it wasn't an adult, she leaned forward. "Who are you?"_

_"You f-first."_

_She giggled. "No, you."_

_"N-no, y-you."_

_"You."_

_"You."_

_"Ok. I'm coming out now, anyway." There was a gasp, and when she came out, the only thing left was the sound of running feet. "Hey! Where did you go?"_

_Silence._

_Shrugging, she went back the way she came, dropping the knife on the table and starting down the stairs. "Bye-bye, whoever you are," she called, before going back into the cathedral and taking her place with her father in the pews._

* * *

Belle opened her eyes and stared uncomprehendingly at the glowing embers of the fire. The dream had never been this vivid before- most of the time it was just stairs, gold and letters. But this was the first time she had had a clear dream.

Deciding to figure out what it meant, she got up and tiptoed to the staircase. Facing the tower, she closed her eyes and began to walk slowly, reliving what she could remember about the dream. bumping into the ladder, she climbed it and passed the table, not needed to see to know where it was.

For the next few minutes, she blindly felt her way around the tower, sometimes knocking into things, until finally coming into contact with the smooth, cool metal of a bell. She opened her eyes and let her hand rest on the bell for a moment, eyes roving over the engravings on the rim, before ducking underneath.

Under the bell was too dark to see anything, but as she felt over the metal, her fingers found something different. Tracing the letters, she felt out the word 'Quasimodo'. Lower down was another word: 'Belle'.

"B-Belle?"

Belle gasped and jumped back, knocking her elbow and making a dull donging sound. "Quasimodo! You scared me half to death!"

"Oh, I-I'm s-sorry."

"That's ok."

"W-What are you doing under there?"

"I was 8."

"W-What?"

Belle smiled and traced the letters with her fingers again, memories coming back to her. "Last time I was here, I was 8. We were downstairs, attending my little brother's christening. I got bored and snuck away, and found my way up here. I remember carving my name right here." She tapped the spot. "Someone had already carved a letter in, that's what gave me the idea. Then someone came a frightened me out of my wits. I thought it was someone from downstairs, and that I'd get in big trouble." She suddenly ducked back out and faced him. "I never saw who it was. They ran away before i could. I started to think i just imagined it. But it was you, wasn't it?"

He nodded, eyes shining in the soft light coming through the windows. "I remember. I c-came up and f-found someone under one o-of m-my bells, and i was af-fraid."

Belle leaned back on the bell. "You finished the carving. Last time, there was only a Q."

His face fell. "I got p-punished for that."

"For your carving or mine?"

"B-both, i think."

"I'm sorry."

There was a few moments of silence, then Belle asked, "Did i wake you?"

"No, i wasn't asleep. I was on the roof."

She wrinkled her nose. "What were you doing up there?"

He looked at the ground. "W-would you like to see?"

"OK."

He motioned fro her follow him, and they headed for the roof.

When they got up there, he silently pointed in the direction of the river, and she gasped as she let the cool night breeze wash over her. The starlight sparkled on the water, and the city lights glimmered around it. The entire world seem to be made of shimmering light.

"I can see why you don't sleep!" she breathed, a smile spreading over her face. "It's too beautiful to leave!"

Quasimodo hopped up on the balustrade. "It is beautiful," he agreed. _But not as beautiful as you..._

She braced herself on the ledge. "Aren't you afraid of falling?"

"No." He lowered himself down to the other side of the ledge, holding on with one hand. "It-it's easy."

"Please." Belle touched his hand, eyes wide. "Come back up. It looks too dangerous."

_She cares about my wellbeing._ He nodded and pulled himself back up onto the ledge, then held out his hand. "Try it."

Belle shrunk back. "I'm not hanging on the outside of a building! I could fall!"

"No, just stand on the ledge."

She looked into his eyes, and in that moment, realized he wouldn't let her fall. She could trust him with her life. So she reached forward, took his hand, and let herself be pulled onto the balustrade.

Standing there, high above everything, Belle closed her eyes and spread her arms wide. The breeze blew around her, and she breathed deeply and raised herself onto her toes, confident that Quasimodo was there and would catch her if she fell.

"It feels like flying."

Quasimodo watch her intently, ready to catch her should she fall. With the breeze ruffling her hair and the frills of her white nightgown, she looked like an angel.

"I haven't felt like this since... since i climbed the giant oak, when i was 8. Antoine had just been born, and mama was in the house, rocking him to sleep. Papa was in the basement, trying out a new invention..." Belle continued on, seemingly talking to herself. "I climbed right to the highest branch and sat there with my book. A storm was starting up, and the branch was swaying in the gale. So I pretended I was on a ship. Anyone else would've been scared, but I... I stood up and let go, and for a few glorious moments, I was flying."

The breeze began to die down, and Belle was left standing on the ledge, her wings gone. She sighed and let Quasimodo help into a sitting position. "Mama and Antoine died later that year."

"How did they die?" he asked softly.

Suddenly very tired, she put her head down on his shoulder (or where it was supposed to be, anyway). "The Cholera took them. Papa was devastated. He blamed the city water and immediately uprooted me to a sleepy little village just south of here. He's never come back to Paris."

Quasimodo was almost lost for words. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

The sat there for a while, and Belle idly realized that Quasimodo hadn't stammered while talking to her. Nor was he reacting badly to her leaning on him. It was a development she thought she liked. Quasimodo, in turn, had noticed that her was no longer nervous when speaking, and the physical contact that had frightened him before was now just... comfortable.

The breeze started up again, and Belle shivered.

"Are you cold?"

She nodded. "I think-" She yawned. "I think i'll go back to bed." She straightened up and slid of the ledge, and, giving a sleepy wave, disappeared back into the tower.

Quasimodo sat there a moment more and stared out over the river, and sighed happliy.

* * *

_**Enjoyed this one too. I love writing Quelle scenes :)**_

_**Please review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Sorry for the wait, everyone, but here's the next two chapters. Please enjoy and review.**_

* * *

In the morning, Jasmine was awake.

"Honestly, I don't know what all the fuss is about," she sighed as everyone bustled around her. "I'm perfectly fine!"

"Oh, i don't know, maybe because you've been sick for nearly a week and we didn't know whether you were going to die or not?" Cindy passed her a cup of water and moved to rearrange her pillows.

Jasmine blocked her hand. "I can take care of myself now. Thank you anyway."

Belle smiled sleepily. "It's good to have you back, Jasmine."

"It's good to be back." She eyed Belle. "I wanna talk to you later, by the way."

"Ok." Belle shrugged and yawned. "I'll probably be here."

"Probably?"

"Clopin said he found something that he wanted me to see. And everyone needs to get out of this tower- especially Cindy and Aurora." She put her hand up at their expressions. "No, don't argue, you've both been cooped up here for too long."

Cindy frowned. "I would, but Jasmine can't go out yet, and someone has to look after her."

"Did you stay up here the whole time because of me?" Jasmine shook her head. "Belle's right, you need to get out."

"But who'll look after you if we all go out?"

"I-I could."

Cindy looked over at Quasimodo, who had been listening at distance. "Really? You'd do that for us?"

Jasmine smiled and lay back on her mattress. "Well, it wouldn't be very hard. He doesn't need to sit by my bedside or hover over me or anything."

"Ok, I'm comfortable with that if everyone else is," Belle said, standing up and straightening up her bed. "Are you girls ready?"

Cindy nodded and beckoned to Aurora. "Ok, lets go."

"Clopin's here!" cried Snow, bounding up from the stairs.

"Right on time." Belle tided her hair and smoothed her skirt. "Well, i'll be going now. See you all later." She nodded to Quasimodo as she passed. "Just check in on her every now and then, ok?"

He looked down, fumbling with his hands. "Ok."

She smiled and patted his shoulder, then headed for the stairs. "See you later."

* * *

Clopin met her on the stairs, and they ran down together.

Soaking up the sunlight, Belle took a deep breath and turned to the gypsy. "So, where are you taking me this time?"

He held out his hand, eyes twinkling. "Come with me."

She took it. "But where...?"

"Trust me, cherie, i know you'll love it!"

She laughed, shaking her head, and let him lead her down an alleyway.

A little while later, she was pulled through a tiny little doorway and deposited in front of a small building. While she recovered from her high-speed race through the alleys and hideouts of Paris, she glared at Clopin's smug look. "This better be good, because you've given me a stitch."

"You will recover, cherie." He skipped over to the door and opened it a crack. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

She tried to maintain her stern look, but ended up grinning instead. "Go on, then."

He grabbed her hand again and pulled her through the door, then stood back to watch her reaction.

And he was rewarded for his work.

Belle stood stock still, her eyes as wide as saucers. Her jaw dropped as she stared up at the sign above her head- 'Old Books and Antiquities'- and then at the worn-out bookshelves that lines the walls. She clasped her hands as she turned to Clopin. "How did you...?"

"How did i know? Simple observation, of course. What do you think?"

She took a step, then another, smiling stupidly. "It's... amazing!"

"Well, go on, explore!"

She ran to the shelf nearest to her and pulled a book off, then another, scanning the titles and reading a few paragraphs from each. By the time she reached the end of the second shelf, her arms were full of books.

Clopin watched her from his spot in the doorway, shaking his head in amusement. "Are you going to buy them all?"

For a moment, Belle looked like she was going to say yes, but then she sighed, shook her head and started putting them back. "I can't afford it." She slowed down as she spied one particular book, and picked it up before finishing and looking around. Her eyes were drawn to the pile of books on the floor, and she tilted her head to scan the titles, eased one out, looked through it and nodded. "These will do."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

He nodded and called a name, and an old man shuffled out from behind the shelves. The transaction took place quickly, and Belle pocketed her new books and waved to the the shop-owner on their way out.

* * *

Taking the arm offered, Belle strolled down the street with Clopin after brushing herself down from their scramble through the tiny alleyways and other people's yards. "So, did you go looking for that place because you know I'm a reader, or did you already know about it?"

Clopin paused, then shrugged. "I would like to say that I searched all of Paris for the perfect bookstore for you, but I didn't. Pierre is an old friend of mine."

"Good."

He eyed her, confused. "What?"

Belle tilted her head. "Let's just say... I don't like people doing special favors to win my affection." She smiled at him. "But thank you for taking me there. It was... thoughtful of you."

Clopin stopped and faced her. "Have you-?"

She put up a hand. "I'm still thinking about it."

"How long-?"

"Don't rush me." She looked at his disappointed expression and sighed. "Look, I don't want you to think I'm leading you on, and i don't want you to be too upset if i end up saying no. I just need to think things through, and sometimes that takes a while. We still have a few weeks, so don't rush me, ok?"

Clopin nodded. "I understand."

"Good." Belle pulled away and headed for the nearest building. "Would you like a souffle?"

"I would."

Belle dropped some coins into the hand of the baker and took the two bowls. "Thank you, Monsieur. I will bring them back, along with the bowl I already have."

"Thank you, Mademoiselle."

Belle passed one to Clopin and they continued walking.

* * *

**...**


	15. Chapter 15

Jasmine looked up as Belle entered the tower and propped herself up on her elbows. "How was it?"

"He only took me to the best bookstore is Paris." Belle handed her one of her purchases. "I got this for you."

Jasmine took the book and raised her eyebrows. "'1001 Arabian Nights', in both French and Arabian?"

"It's about your country, so i thought it might be some entertainment."

"Thanks." She threw of her covers and pulled her knees up, patting the spot next to her. "Can we talk?"

Belle sat down. "Ok. What is it?"

"Firstly," Jasmine began, getting comfortable, "I didn't wake up this morning, I woke up sometime last night."

"And?"

"And, when I woke up, you weren't here."

"Oh." Belle's expression shifted slightly, almost too fast for Jasmine to see.

"So, where were you?"

"I was on the roof with Quasimodo." Belle shot a look at her friend, silencing any comment she was about to make. "He was just showing me the view."

"What were you doing up?"

"I woke up after a dream and went for a walk, found him up and asked why he wasn't asleep, and he showed me the view from the roof. Simple as that."

Jasmine nodded. "Simple as that."

"Do you doubt me?"

"No, no." She patted her shoulder and shifted the conversation. "He was quite attentive today."

"Really?" Belle shook her head. "I told him not to hover."

"Oh, he didn't hover. He checked in a few times, asked me if I needed anything, was kind and attentive. I must say, he's ridiculously shy, but I quite like the boy."

She smiled. "He is a nice kid."

Jasmine looked closely at her face. "Forgive me for asking, Belle, but... do you love him?"

Belle started. "What? No! That's ridiculous!"

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

She sighed, exasperated. "Quasimodo is my friend, Jasmine. We talk, we read-"

"You look at views, you bear your souls, you make eyes at each other-"

"No we don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"Why do you continually try to pair me up with him?"

"Because he cares for you, and you're perfect for him." Belle stood up and made to leave, and Jasmine grabbed her skirt. "Belle, wait!"

"What for, to hear more of your matchmaking rubbish? That's not what i want and you know it!" She stopped, aware that her voice was echoing around the tower. She lowered it and massaged her temples, where a headache was starting. "Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, really I do, but right now I'd appreciate it more if you just... stopped."

"Ok." Jasmine put her hands up. "I'm sorry. I'll stop nagging. But please, at least find someone to go to the festival with. It's not good for you to miss out."

"I'll think about it, ok?" Before Jasmine could say anything, Belle stalked out, feeling confused and upset.

_Why can't they all just leave me alone?_ she thought miserably, climbing the ladder to Quasimodo's table. _Do I look like I'm desperate for a husband? _She sat down on the stool and began to fiddle with the little figurines, twirling and flicking them over, humming a random tune. Letting her gaze wander, she pulled away a cloth to reveal another figure, almost finished.

Blue and white and brown, with a tiny red book in her hands.

Her.

Belle rested her chin on the table and covered her head with her arms, staring at the tiny figure that had been carved with such precision and... tenderness. She sighed and shook her head in despair.

_What am I going to do...?_

* * *

**_Looks like Belle's in a bit of a pickle... Next bit up soon :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A continuation of the last chapter. A bit short- more like a filler while i try to bring my mind back on track.**_

* * *

"Belle?"

Belle gasped and quickly dropped the cloth back over the doll, then straightened up the other figures. Turning around, she tried to pretend that she hadn't been snooping and gave him a weak smile. "Hello, Quasimodo."

"What are you doing?"

"Oh, you know, sitting. Looking at your dolls." She pulled out her other book and cradled her souffle. "I got a new book. And a souffle. Want some?"

Quasimodo stepped forward timidly. "Thank you."

She handed him the bowl and opened her book. "It's a collection of stories from England, 'King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table'. I thought it might strengthen my English." She held up the book to show him. "Can you read any other languages?"

Quasimodo smiled as he took a bite of souffle and came up to the table. "I can't read English, but i know Latin and Greek and a small bit of Hebrew."

"Wow, that's amazing!" Belle looked excited. "I only know Latin and English, but nothing of Greek. And Hebrew!"

"Master thought it best for me to learn the languages of the Bible. He is a good teacher."

Belle reached for a finger-full of souffle and regarded him curiously. "Why do you call him 'master'? If he raised you, should you not call him 'father'?"

He shrugged. "He has always asked me to call him master."

Belle turned a page in her book. "Is he kind to you, Quasimodo?"

"Yes, he is." Quasimodo answered quickly, but something inside made him uncomfortable. "He has been very good to me. He took me in when no-one else would, and has cared for me since I was a baby."

"How very strange..."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Belle leaned on the table, looking puzzled. "How can someone who inspires such fear be kind? It doesn't add up."

"Fear?"

"Be honest with me Quasimodo." She took a spoonful of souffle. "I can see it in your eyes. I saw it in the way you spoke when i first saw you. You're afraid of the world, i understand that. But I also know that you fear him as well."

"I..." Quasimodo looked down, embarrassed. "I fear displeasing him. That's all."

"What happens when you displease him?"

"I-I g-get p-punished."

"How?" Belle was aware that she was crossing the line- the very fact that he was stammering again confirmed it- and she inwardly cursed herself for letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Usually it is only a lecture, a reminder, b-but more m-more serious wrong-d-doing..." He looked away, fidgeting. "... like d-defacing church p-property... I g-get a whipping."

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "The bell..."

He nodded.

Her eyes filled with tears. "I'm so sorry! I had no idea!"

He shrugged. "It was a long time ago- it doesn't matter now."

"It matters to me." Belle took his hand. "Please forgive me?"

He looked up and met her gaze in surprise. "Of course."

Belle sighed with relief, then quickly let go of his hand. "Good." A few moments of awkward silence passed, and then Belle looked at her book. "Do you want to read with me? I could translate it for you."

"Yes." Quasimodo put the bowl on the table and ran to get another stool, and came back with a spoon as well. Belle nodded and took the one that was already in the bowl, and they both took a spoonful of souffle. Then she opened the book and began to read.

* * *

When Cindy and the others got back, Jasmine greeted them quietly and pointed towards the next level, where they could hear voices. Ariel tiptoed to the ladder and listened in, but came back looking puzzled.

"Well, what are they talking about?" Cindy asked impatiently.

"Something about two people named Sir Lancelot and Queen Guenevere."

"Nothing important, then."

"Oh, i don't know." Cindy glanced at Aurora, a twinkle in her eye. "I think everything about those two is important."

Aurora looked at the top of the ladder and snorted. "You really think there's something between those two?"

Cindy and Jasmine exchanged looks. "Yes."

"Well." Aurora crossed her arms and bit her lip. "She'll have a bit to answer for when Clopin come around."

"Don't worry." Cindy glanced in the direction of the voices and then turned away. "I'm sure Belle knows what she's doing..."

* * *

_**Sorry, guys, I think i'm starting to slow down a bit- i'm writing a few stories at once now, and i think i'm stretching my mind a bit thin. Don't worry, i'll keep updating, but don't expect any miracles. Next update should (hopefully) come soon.**_

_**Please review.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17! Taking longer that I thought it would, but I guess that's a good thing, letting the love develop instead of rushing thru it in a few days (Disney is ridiculous that way). Standard disclaimers, I own nothing, please review.**_

* * *

_Belle was flying._

_Soaring above the houses and light in wondows and the sparkling river, she flew higher and higher until it seemed she could just reach out and touch the stars._

_One was so close that it seemed to grow as she flew towards it. The star took on shape and color, until finally she recognized it- a large bell. She touched it, feeling the smooth, cold metal... and the uneven grooves that marked it, for suddenly she was underneath the bell, tracing the letters that spelt out two names._

_As she strained to see in the dark, she was suddenly lifted up by a strong wind until she was weightless, flying again. The night sky was spread out in front of her, and as she felt the cool breeze caress her skin, she became aware of of a peculiar warmth covering her hand. She looked over and saw Quasimodo, a strong and comforting presence, holding her hand and stopping her from falling off the ledge. She smiled at him and kneeled down so that she was level with him, then stared into his eyes as they leaned in..._

* * *

Belle awoke with a gasp, sitting straight up and staring uncomprehendingly at the one lighted candle at Cindy's bedside. it took a few moments to calm her breathing and the beating of her heart, and another few to realize that Cindy was awake.

Cindy dropped what she was holding and scrambled over to Belle, noting in concern that she looked at white as a sheet. "Goodness, Belle, whatever is the matter? Are you alright?"

"I-I-I'm fine." Belle took a few deeps breaths and glanced around the room at the others, who were all fast asleep. Shivering, she drew her blankets closer around her. "I'm alright. I-I was just dreaming."

"It must've been something pretty shocking for you to react like that." Cindy leaned forward, looking worried. "You want to tell me about it?"

Belle colored and bit her lip, looking away. "I-I was flying... and then I was with Quasimodo... and I... I... I think I almost kissed him."

Cindy's eyes widened. "Oh, Belle."

She buried her face in her knees. "What do you think it means?"

Cindy tilted her head to the side, studying her friend. "What do _you_ think it means?"

"I don't know," Belle replied, voice muffled by her blanket. "I don't know what to think anymore."

Cindy thought for a moment, then shuffled over and got comfortable. Rubbing Belle's shoulder comfortingly, her mind went back a few years, and she smiled and took a deep breath.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes," she began to sing quietly, "When you're fast asleep...

In dreams you lose your heartaches

Whatever you wish for, you keep

Have faith in your dreams and someday

Your rainbow will come smiling through

No matter how your heart is grieving

If you keep on believing

the dream that you wish will come true."

Belle watched her with a blank expression, suddenly very tired. "But I don't... I mean, I'm not..."

"You don't have to work it out now." Cindy shuffled back and began to rearrange her bed. "I can't read your mind and I don't know your feelings, but you should consider the fact the your subconscious may be trying to tell you something." She looked up, in the direction of the bells, and then met Belle's eyes. "And I think you should listen to it."

* * *

When Belle woke up the next morning, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. Cindy looked at her, still half asleep, and exchanged a look with Jasmine. They nodded to each other and suggested to the others that they go out to the town and shop for a while, and Cindy whispered to Jasmine that she would explain later. Having been deemed fit enough to get up, Jasmine joined them, and they left quietly.

When they were gone, Belle got up and mechanically dressed herself, then grabbed her journal and bag of pencils and made her way to the roof.

Dearest Papa, she wrote, sitting precariously on the ledge and looking out over the city. It was good to hear that you are well and busy making things. I hope everything is going well for you, and that the people aren't bothering you too much. 

The festival is couple of weeks away, and while I was planning on sitting it out, it seems I have a few decisions to make...

She stopped, biting her lip, and looked out at the river. There was a heavy feeling in her heart, the obvious weight of the matter that was brought up last night pushing at the barrier of her mind. She had pushed it aside, but it wasn't going to stay away for long. It was only a matter of time before she would have to confront the issue, but for now, she tried to distract herself.

But I can tell you all about that when I get home. 

Paris seems to be agreeing with me. I know the city can be dangerous- I was made quite aware of that when one of the girls got sick- but overall it hasn't been too bad. The people are nice, and the view from the top of Notre Dame is beautiful. It overlooks all the houses and buildings and the river, which always seems to sparkle. But instead of trying to tell you, perhaps I can show you instead...

Nodding to herself, she turned to the back of the book and took out a few colored pencils. Squinting at the view, she began to draw.

* * *

The tower was extremely quiet this morning, with even the invalid out for the day. Bored, lonely, but not wanting to barge into Belle's alone time, Quasimodo paused in the doorway, smiling to himself as she frowned and poked out her tongue in concentration, pencil flying over the paper.

Belle heard the sound of soft footsteps stop at the doorway, and leaned back to survey her picture. "What do you think?"

Quasimodo started, surprised, and tiptoed forward. "It's very good."

"You haven't even seen it yet." She handed it to him and replaced the pencil in the bag, looking for a different colour. "_Now_ what do you think?"

"It's still very good." Quasimodo eyed her in concern as she peered into the bag, unconsciously leaning backwards. "Be careful, you may fall off."

"No, I'm fine." She shook it around, annoyed, and leaned back even further. "Where is that-" Suddenly, she shrieked as she started to lose her balance.

"Belle!" Quasimodo leaped forward and grabbed her arm, just before she slipped off the ledge, and hauled her back.

Belle took a moment to catch her breath and smiled gratefully. "I guess you can say I told you so."

"You need to be more careful." Quasimodo let go of her arm and stepped away, suddenly embarrassed. "I-I don't want you to get hurt."

"I will next time." She looked around, seeing her book on the ground. "Where's my bag?" Playing back the scene in her mind, she groaned. "You grabbed my left arm and I was holding it in my right. I must've dropped it over the edge."

Quasimodo looked over. "Is that it?" He pointed to a small white object on a roof below them.

"Yes." Belle sighed and leaned on the ledge. "Just my luck. How am I going to get it back?"

"I can get it for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"I can climb down."

Belle's jaw dropped. "All the way down there? You've got to be kidding me!"

He shook his head, eager to do something for her. "No, it's fine, I've been climbing these walls for a long time." He jumped up on the ledge. "I'll be back." And with that, he fell.

Belle gasped and peered over the side, relieved when she saw that he was 'safely' climbing down. A few moments later, he swung himself back onto the ledge, bag in hand. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Belle stared at him, impressed. "That was pretty amazing. You must know so many little nooks and crannies that no-one else can get to."

"Yes, I do." He held out a hand. "Would you like me to show you?"

"Oh, I don't think I could-" Belle stopped and thought for a moment, letting her gaze wander over his strong shoulders and eager face. _I need to trust him. I know he won't let me fall, so what am I afraid of?_ She smiled. "Actually, maybe I can." She slipped her hand into his, excitement building. "Ok, I'll go."

Quasimodo's eyes shined, and he pulled her closer. For one crazy moment, Belle thought he was going to kiss her, but then he motioned behind him. "Hold onto my back."

She nodded and grabbed hold of his shoulders, and Quasimodo took off.

Instead of going down the front wall, he leaped over the back ledge and flew through the air before landing heavily on the roof of the cathedral. Belle gasped, dizzy from the sudden drop, and clung tighter to his back.

"It's ok, Belle, the worst is over." Quasimodo looked behind him at the terrified girl on his back, amusement in his eyes. He pointed to a sloping gutter below them. "I'm going to slide down that, ok?"

"Ok."

He jumped and planted his feet firmly inside the gutter, and they slid rapidly down, water spraying everywhere, and came to a stop under the arch that marked the water spout. Belle wriggled off his back and stood up, legs a bit shaky, and looked around.

Quasimodo sat down on the spout and looked out over the city. "What do you think?"

She sat down next to him, secretly wondering if the spout was strong enough to hold them both. "I like it. Although I get the impression that you thought my fear was funny."

"Well..." He looked at her, not wanting to lie, but not wanting to hurt her feelings either.

Belle saw the look and laughed herself, nudging him with her shoulder. "It's ok, you can laugh at me. I'm not going to get offended."

"You were pretty funny." He chuckled softly. "But I suppose it was unexpected."

"Very unexpected. I think I might've made a face like this." She pulled a face, and Quasimodo laughed. Belle laughed too, and both of them were soon cracking up uncontrollably.

As the laughter began to die down, Belle observed her friend with interest. _He has such a nice laugh, and it's good that he's not afraid of me anymore. And he's not as 'unfortunate-looking' as he was- maybe I've just gotten used to it. In fact, he seems quite nice-looking to me.._. Belle shook her head and tried to distract herself. "So...um... you've lived here all your life?"

He nodded, face clouding over. "Yes. Master says the people are cruel and would not treat me well, so I stay here, safe from them."

"He's probably right." She sighed. "A lot of people are cruel in this world, whether they mean to be or not. Has Frollo always taken care of you? How did you come into his care?"

"He rescued me when I was a baby." Quasimodo looked down. "My mother abandoned me on the church steps, and he took me in and raised me as his own."

Belle saw how disheartened this abandonment made him, and leaned her head on his shoulder to comfort him. "I suppose you look up to him, then?"

"Yes. He's been kind to me." Quasimodo looked at her, secretly thrilled that she was touching him again. "Y-You have been kind to me, too. You're nothing like the people I've been told about."

"Do I look like 'people' to you? I read, I actually have a mind of my own, and I'm nothing like those silly girls who only think about finding a husband. I want adventure in the great wide somewhere- you can understand that, can't you?"

"What?" Quasimodo looked at her like she was mad.

Belle straightened up and looked him in the eye. "Oh come, Quasimodo. Surely you don't expect to spend your whole life up here? Don't just want to get out and do things? I know I do."

"But I can't go down there! You said yourself that people are cruel."

"I know, but the world can't stay that way forever. One day, I bet you'll be given a chance. It'll just be up to you if you take it or not." She leaned on him again, sighing as she stared at the sunlight sparkling on the river. "Until then, all we can do is dream."

Quasimodo silently agreed, and they sat there in silence, absorbing the sunlight and each others friendship, content with each others company.

* * *

_**Quelle 4eva!**_


End file.
